Broken Records
by 4kitty101
Summary: A big misunderstanding... A horrible mistake... A change of mind... As her universe spins out of control, will Bella have enough strength to set it right? ExB AU *!COMPLETE!*
1. Broken Record

Chapter 1

Bella's Pov

It's been 200 years.

It's been 200 years since my heart was broken.

It's been 200 years since he left me.

It's been 200 years since I was changed.

It's been 200 years since I was in Forks.

And I'm about to break that last record.

I'm moving back to Forks.

Back to where my nightmare had begun.

**

* * *

**

Yes, yes. I know that's really short. If you ever took a look at my other stories, you would see that when I write, my stories are very to the point, with not much detail. But believe me, their not always this short. This is manly a prolog.

Please reveiw and tell me what you think so far.


	2. All Five of Them

Chapter 2

Bella's Pov

"Sweetie?" I heard a soft voice call out to me.

I looked up and saw Alissa's head peeking into my room, "Honey, we're going to have to move."

Alissa's my adoptive mom; she's one of the sweetest people that you'll ever meet.

"We don't have to move if you don't want to Bella." She spoke you with a frown.

I hadn't even realized that I was frowning the whole time; I chuckled and said, "No, it's okay. So where are we moving to?" We've moved so many times now, that it doesn't even surprise me when Alissa announces that we're going to.

"Oh, it's this quaint little town in Washington called Forks." Alissa replied with a smile.

I froze.

"Is there something wrong sweetie?" Alissa asked me, her voice full of concern now.

_I don't love you._

I fell to my knees; remembering what he had said to me, that day in the woods.

Alissa ran over to me, "Honey?! Are you okay Bella?!" I could tell that Alissa was panicking now.

"Forks." I whispered.

"What about it Bella?" I looked up and saw her looking down at me confused.

"I… I used to live in Forks, when I was human." I whispered even quieter.

"Oh, well we can move somewhere else if you want to…"

"He had just left me that day… in the woods… then she came and… changed me."

Alissa was completely silent now; she knew that I never talked about my human life for a reason.

I stayed frozen; Alissa sat next to me and just wrapped her arms around me. We just stayed like that until Tim came home.

I heard him gasp; my eyes were still fixed on the floor, "What happened?!" Tim asked franticly as he saw both of us on the floor.

Tim's my adoptive father, he's the leader of our coven, and he protects Alissa and me.

I finally stirred and said something, "We were-"

"We aren't moving to Forks." Alissa interrupted.

I let out a silent gasp, Alissa never interrupts anyone, but when she does, it means be quiet and let me speak.

Tim frowned, "Huh?" he asked confused.

"Alissa was just joking, we're still moving to Forks." I said quickly before Alissa could respond.

Alissa's head snapped back to look at me, a million questions in her eyes.

"Uhhh okay then?" Tim said.

"Let's start packing then." I said, putting on a fake smile.

"Sure, I'll start with the downstairs."

"Okay. Alissa, can you please help me with my stuff?" I looked at her.

"Of course sweetie." The look in her eyes, she understood.

Tim got up and walked down the steps to start packing, shutting my door behind him.

As soon as the door shut, Alissa whipped her head to frown at me.

"What-"

"Just listen first." I tried convincing her, I knew that it wouldn't take much.

Alissa just nodded, "It was about 200 years ago, I had meet the love of my life." I paused, trying not to think too much about him.

"Oh honey, he's probably dead by now." Alissa said, trying to sooth me.

I laughed, thinking about the irony.

"You need to let it got sweetie." Alissa said softly, thinking I was a little crazy.

I smiled and replied, "No, he was a vampire."

"Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting, please go on." Alissa said nodding.

"One day, he just led me into the woods and told me that… that he didn't love me. He just left me there." I finished.

Alissa rubbed my back comfortingly as I continued.

"He left along with the rest of his family. I never saw any of them after that day. But one day, I was walking in the woods, the same place where he left me. A different vampire named Victoria came and changed me." I frowned at the memory.

"While I was going through the change… she went after my father. She killed my father. Then she went to Phoenix and killed my mother. When I woke up, I just wondered around for about a month before you and Tim found me and took me in." I ended with a small smile.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to Bella." Alissa said softly.

I chuckle to myself; she's too kind for her own good.

"No, it's okay. They're not there anyway." I said.

I had used my powers to look into Forks as soon as Alissa said we were moving there. I saw that their house's still empty.

Alissa frowned at me, wondering how I knew that.

I sighed to myself, I've never told anyone about my powers yet…

I smiled and said, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Okay Bella." Alissa said finally.

"You guys ready yet?" Tim burst into the room.

"Oops. Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt" Tim said quickly.

Alissa and I both laughed out loud and I just said, "It's okay, how about you help us with my room?"

Tim smiled and said, "Sure, I wanna get a head start to Forks."

I stood outside our new house, just looking at it.

"So do you like it?" Tim asked me.

It was out in the forest just like the Cullen's house had been. "Yeah, I love it!" I said enthusiastically.

"Let's start unpacking now."

"Sure, I got my stuff." I said walking towards my boxes of things.

I sighed as I fell onto my fluffy bed. I knew that vampires didn't need beds but I still liked to relax on mine when I needed to clear my head.

I start school tomorrow morning.

Joy.

I just listened to my iPod until I heard Alissa call up to me, "Bella! It's time for school honey!"

I got up, changed, and ran downstairs. "Okay, I'm off to school." I called out to Tim and Alissa as I walked out the door.

"Have fun!" I heard them both yell out to me.

I jumped into my red convertible and drove off to school.

I felt eyes glued to me and I parked and got out of my car.

"Didn't you see the new girl?" I heard a few people whisper.

I smirked to myself; some people weren't very good at whispering.

I walked into the main office and walked up to the secretary and asked, "Can I have my schedule please?"

"Sure hon." She replied bored.

She handed me my schedule and said, "You're sixth new student today."

I frowned in confusion but she just turned back to her computer.

I heard many whispers and turned around,

All five of them.

Walking side by side towards the office.

Rosalie.

Emmett.

Jasper.

Alice.

And him.

Edward.

I did the first thing that came to mind.

Run.

* * *

**So what do you think so far...?**

**Reveiw please!**


	3. Colored Eyes

Chapter 3

Edward's Pov

I sighed as I stared at the forest. It's been 200 years since I left my love, my heart, my Bella. I did it to protect her; I knew that so long as I was near her, she would be in danger. I knew that she wouldn't just let me leave and not come after me.

I told her that I didn't love her.

And I think that he believed me.

I got up and started walking down the stairs, we we're supposedly moving _again_ today.

_Edwards not going to be happy…-Rosalie_

_I wonder if she stayed there…-Emmett_

_I hope she had a good life…-Esme_

_God, why did he have to be so stupid…-Alice_

_I hope he won't mind…-Jasper_

_I'm sorry about this Edward but…-Carlisle_

"We're moving." Carlisle started.

Why is everyone making such a big deal about moving? I mean, it's not like we've never moved before.

"To Forks." Carlisle finished.

I guess that's why.

I growled. "What?" I snapped to him.

"We're moving back to Forks." Carlisle said again.

"Edward, honey, we all know that she's gone by now." Esme said whimpering. I knew that she had loved Bella as well.

"Fine." I growled out.

I knew that she would be gone by now and no one would recognize, everyone we knew would be dead.

"Good. We're all packed already." Carlisle said after awkward silence.

How the hell did they hide this from me?!

We all piled into our cars and started back to where it all began.

"EDWARD!" I jumped up from the shock of Emmett's yelling.

"SCHOOL!" I looked over to my clock and saw that school started in less than ten minutes until school started, I must have been day dreaming or something.

I got up off of my couch and started downstairs.

_I hope no one recognizes us…-Alice_

"No one's going to recognize us Alice; it's been 200 years since we've been here." I said to Alice.

"I guess you're right…" Alice replied.

We all got into our different cars and quickly drove off to school.

We all pulled up into the school parking lot and started heading into school.

_Oh my god, did you see that new girl?!_

_She looks kinda like those guys! _

_I'm totally asking her out!_

_She has the same colored eyes as those other new kids!_

I heard a bunch of kids think as we walked past them.

'The same colored eyes'?

Oh no.

"Guys, I think that there might be another vampire here." I said to the others with a frown.

All their heads snapped back to look at me, "What?" they all asked in unison.

"Everyone is talking about a new girl, not Alice or Rose either. Their saying that she had the exact same colored eyes as all of us."

"No human has can have our eye color." Alice spoke.

"Unless she's a vampire." Jasper corrected her.

"But if her eyes aren't red, and their amber, she must drink animal blood." Emmett said.

"Try searching her mind Edward," Rosalie said facing me, then turned toward Alice "And try seeing her future Alice."

"Okay." Alice and I both said together.

I tried shifting through all the minds in the school; I knew that vampire minds are a little different from human. But I found a vampire and I knew that it wasn't any of us, so it must be the new girl.

I tried to read her mind, but something or someone was blocking my powers from her. I wonder if she had some sort of protection…

Volturi.

She must be working for them.

I growled, "What did you hear man?" I heard Emmett ask.

"What did you see Alice?" I asked her, ignoring Emmett's question.

"I couldn't see anything; something's blocking my visions of her."

I heard everyone take a sharp intake of breath.

"Volturi. She must be working for them; I couldn't read her mind either. I found her but; I could hear what she was thinking."

"Where is she now?" I heard Rose ask.

"Main office." I replied.

"Then so are we." Jasper said.

We all started to the main office.

"Wait, maybe we should tell Carlisle first." Alice said hesitantly.

I tried finding the girl again but she had already run. Did she know that we were coming?

"Yeah, she's not there anymore, she's left already."

"Let's go now then." Jasper spoke.

I nodded and we started walking out of the school again. As we were leaving, I heard the sound of a powerful engine. No one except us had a powerful car like that.

We all ran outside, wondering who it was. We ran out just in time to see a red convertible speed out of the school parking lot.

We all turned to each other; I didn't need to read their minds to know what they were thinking.

It was her.

We needed to get to Carlisle.

Fast.

* * *

**Okay guys! Soooo sorry, I had wrote this chapter a LONGGG time ago. I don't know if it was just my computer of what, but I couldn't log in or anything!**

**Grrr.**

**Yes, I do know how shot it is but... I'm going to be alternating Pov.'s and most of them will be from Bella....**

**Soooo please reveiw!**


	4. Knock Knock

**Here's a treat for all of the reveiws that I've been geting!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Bella's Pov

I burst through the door of our new house. I smammed the door shut behind me panting. I knew that vampires didn't need to brethe but I guess it was because I was freaking out!

Why were they here?!

I checked the house earlier and they weren't there!

"Bella? Is that you sweetie?" I heard Alissa call from downstairs.

I was leaning against the wall, trying to make sense of everything.

I could only shake my head no.

"Why aren't you at achool? What happened?" I could hear the panic and concern in her voice.

"They're back…. All of them…. Back her in Forks…. They were at school…." I mumbled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Bella." Alissa rubbed soothing circles on my back. "What are we going to do? Are you going to tell them that you're alive and that you're a vampire?"

I knew that what ever I picked, that Alissa would help me.

"Where's Tim?" I asked quickly.

"Upstairs, he's still unpacking boxes. Why?" Alissa asked frowning.

"I've a plan; I know for sure that they're going to find out that we're living here."

"Okay, so what are we supposed to do?" Alissa asked, already to help me.

"I need Tim down here to, he's part of it to." I said firmly.

"Tim? I need you down here honey." Alissa yelled up to Tim.

Tim was next to us in seconds.

"Why are you here Bella? I thought that you started school today?" Tim asked, frowning at me.

"Fill him in about Edward please Alissa." I asked her.

I had to run upstairs and change, I had this outfit when I was human; I was one of Edwards's favorites.

I finished changing and raced downstairs.

Alissa nodded to me and I walked up to both of them and touched their foreheads.

They didn't know what my powers were but I would have to fill them in later. I used my vision powers and saw that they were going to be here in about fifteen minutes.

They both gave me a questioning glance but I just said, "Edward is probably coming with the rest of his coven. The Cullen's. There are seven of them all together. The only ones that have powers are Alice, Jasper, and Edward. Alice can see the future. Jasper can feel peoples emotions and sometimes control them. And Edward car read thoughts. Now, I've put shield on your minds so that none of their powers will work on you." They both looked at me surprised but I just kept talking, "If they ask why their powers don't work on you, just say that that's one of your powers." They both nodded to me. "Say that you just have me in your coven. Refer to me as Marie. It's me middle name so I'll be able to know who your talking to."

"But wont they recanoize you Bella?" Tim asked me confused.

But little did they know that I can change my form and appearance.

Another one of my powers of course…

"I'm going to handle that." I said bluntly. I knew that I was being a little harsh, but I was freaking out!

"What are we supposed to say?" Alissa asked confusedly.

"I've already handled that to.

I was going to talk to them using my mind.

_Another_ one of my powers.

"Okay, so when they come in, just act natural. Act surprised, remember that you're not supposed to know that you knew they were coming." They both nodded. "You can just say that you guys don't have powers, except that you can block mind powers."

And it's true that they really don't have powers too.

"How do you plan on doing this all Bella?" Alissa asked me.

I don't have time to explain my powers now!

"I'll tell you later! We don't have time now!" I silently pleaded with her not to press any farther now.

"I'll tell you everything… just later!"

I gasped, "They're almost here! Remember the plan!"

They nodded to me.

I ran upstairs to change my appearance.

As soon as I shut my door I heard a sound that echoed through out the whole house.

'_Knock knock'_

I froze.

* * *

**More reviews=More chapters**

**=D**


	5. Jaw Dropping

Chapter 5

Edward's Pov

"Carlisle!" I yelled as soon as I stepped through the door.

Carlisle had told all of us that he wasn't going to start at the hospital until we were all settled in.

"Coming!" I heard him yell down to me.

I turned around and saw four troubled faces standing behind me. We were all worried about this new vampire.

"Yes?" I heard Carlisle ask.

I turned around and saw him at the base of the stairwell.

I waited about five seconds until Esme walked over and stood beside Carlisle.

"There's a new vampire!" Alice blurted out loudly.

We all turned to her, giving her an incredulous look.

"What?" Carlisle and Esme asked at the same time.

"We'll let you tell them, we've got to get back to school, it wont look good if all six new students are all missing at the same time on their first day." Jasper pointed out.

I nodded and they all filtered out the front door, heading towards the cars outside.

Carlisle turned to me and said, "What happened?"

"When we got to school, I heard some kids thinking about a new girl. Not Rose or Alice. I heard some people thinking about how she had the same colored eyes as us." I saw that Carlisle eyes widened a little bit at this. "Others thought that she looked like us as well. I tired to search for her mind, and I found it. But it was blocked. Alice tired to see something in her future but couldn't get anything either."

Carlisle and Esme's face both twisted in confusion. "But I did manage to figure out that she was in the main office. We ran over and fast as we could, with out drawing attention to our self's." I added as I saw both of their expressions.

"As soon as we were turning the corner to the main office, I just lost her. We had run outside to get to the cars and drive home when we saw her speed off. She was driving a red convertible." I finished.

"Well if her eyes aren't red. That must mean that she only drinks animal blood. Not human." Carlisle concluded.

"We all think that because none of our powers are working on her, that she works for the Volturi." I replied.

Esme gasped, "Are you sure Edward?"

"We think so." I said

I turned back to Carlisle and was looking very troubled, "What's wrong Carlisle?" I asked him.

"I think that I may know where she is living with her coven." I gave him a puzzled look but he was too deep in thought to even notice me.

"I was checking up on what's happened in Forks in the time that we were gone and saw that not much has happened…" Carlisle trailed off.

"And…?" I pushed.

"A new family has bought a house out in the forest. Practically as big as ours." Carlisle finally said.

"Let's go. Now. I'll call the others." As soon as I was reaching into my pocket for my phone, it began to ring.

"Hello?" I asked.

"We'll met you there." I heard Alice say before she hung up.

"Never mind." I mumbled to my self.

Carlisle and Esme both looked at me and I said, "The others will meet us there."

They both nodded and we headed out to our cars.

As soon as we pulled up to the new house, the others were as well.

I listened, I heard someone, trying to be quiet, and run up the stairs.

I looked back to the others; I saw that Alice had a confused look on her face, as did Jasper. I understood what they were trying to do and I did as well.

I tried to read someone's mind in the house but heard nothing. I felt two people right in front of the door.

They knew we were coming.

I nodded to the others and we walked up to the door.

I knocked and before I even put my hand back to my side, the door opened.

Standing at the door were two vampires.

One was female, she looked about Esme's age, and I could tell that she was very sweet just like her to.

The other was male, he looked very playful and yet serious as well.

I could practically feel the tension crackling in the air.

"Hello. We're the Cullens." Carlisle said, finally breaking the tension.

The man smiled but I could tell that I was forced. For a moment, he looked confused and his eyes darted around, almost as if he were looking for someone or something.

"Hello. I am Timothy and this is my wife Alissa." He said as he gestured to the woman next to him.

"My name is Carlisle. This is my wife Esme. And these are our children, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward." He pointed to us as he said our names.

But I didn't miss how they both went stiff as Carlisle said my name. I glanced to Emmett and he gave a slight nod.

He had noticed as well.

Alissa brow furrowed but then her face broke out into a smile, "Would you like to come in?"

"Yes, thank you." Carlisle said.

"We walked in their house and I noticed all of the boxes spread over the floor.

"We just moved in." Timothy said stiffly as he saw me looking.

"Do you have anyone else in your coven?" Alice asked bluntly, getting strait to the point.

They both stiffened quickly but caught us staring at them and quickly relaxed.

"Yes, we have a daughter." Alissa said in monotone.

I could tell that they were trying not to say any more.

"Is she going to be going to Forks High School?" Alice quipped.

They both paused then they both said "Yes." At the same time.

"Marie!" They both called together again.

We all looked up and I saw a par of dainty feet walk onto the staircase.

My jaw dropped.

* * *

**PLEASEEEE visit my profile and check out my new poll!!!**

**Reveiw!!!**


	6. Never A Word Since

Chapter 6

Bella's Pov

_Alissa? Tim? It's me, Bella._

_I don't have time now to explain what's going on but I will later._

_You guys need to act like no things wrong, that you weren't expecting them or that you didn't even know that there were other vampires here._

I was talking to them through their minds.

I could tell that they were freaked out.

I used my powers to see out their eyes.

I felt myself; I was in Alissa's body, go stiff at the mention of Edwards's name.

_Relax, you have to act natural or they'll think that something's up. _I said to Alissa.

"Do you have anyone else in your coven?" I heard Alice ask.

_What do I say?! _I heard both Alissa and Tim ask me.

_Just say that you have a daughter, but make sure to show no emotion in your voice. _I spoke to Alissa.

"Is she going to be going to Forks High School?" Alice asked.

_Yes._ I said to both of them.

_Call me down, just call me Marie. _I said to both of them.

Since Marie was my middle name, I would still know who they were talking to.

I heard them call me.

I turned to my mirror and I took a deep breath and concentrated on my body.

I slowly opened my eyes and gasp.

I could feel everyone downstairs growing nervous and impatient. I quickly ran to my door and stepped onto the stairs.

I heard everyone gasp and I came into their view, even Alissa and Tim did.

I couldn't blame them, I didn't even recognize myself.

I had straight beach blond hair, purple eyes, and I was about three inches shorter than I had been.

_Say that I haven't spoken since you guys found me. _

"Marie, meet the Cullens, they're vampires too, and they live in Forks as well." Tim said after a moment of listening to what I was telling him.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"What's up?"

"Hello."

"Hey."

"Hello."

"Hi." Edward finished after everyone was done saying their greetings.

I said no thing back to them, and I could feel their confusion and nervousness.

_Now._

"She's never spoken before." Alissa said with a frown.

_Good job._

"Did you just say that she's _never_ said anything before?" Emmett asked confused.

_Just say something along the lines about you found me 150 years ago after I'd gone through the change, and I've never said a word since you found me._

Alissa nodded, "One day we just found her about 150 years ago after she was changed. Since then, she's never said a word." Alissa finished.

"Then how do you know her name?" Carlisle asked.

I immediately felt Alissa and Tim's panic wash over me in waves.

"One day when we realized that she wouldn't speak, we guessed many names and when we finally said 'Marie' she had looked up." I said through Alissa's body.

I could tell that the Cullens didn't believe anything that heard.

Alice walked up to me and I just looked at her with no emotion on my face.

"Hi! I'm Alice!" She said enthusiastically.

I had to play my part so I flinched away from her, without any emotion.

All the Cullens turned to Alissa and Tim confused, so I decided to listen in on their thoughts.

_I can't believe that I can't feel any emotions from any of them.-Jasper_

_Why can't I read their minds?!-Edward_

_I hope she'll go shopping with me!-Alice_

_What's wrong with her?!-Rosalie_

_When are we leaving…?-Emmett_

_They are acting very odd…-Carlisle_

_Oh… I hope I get know Alissa better…-Esme_

No one said anything until Carlisle decided to break the silence, "So do any of you have gifts?"

_Just say that we're shields, no mind powers work on any of us. _I said to Alissa.

"Yes, we all are shields, no mind powers work on us." Alissa said.

"Really, all three of you?" Carlisle asked, unconvinced.

"Yes." Tim said curtly.

"Well, do any of you have powers?" Alissa asked, trying to ease the tension in the air.

"Yes, Alice, Jasper, and Edward." Carlise said.

"I can see the future." Alice said proudly.

"I can sense and sometimes control others emotions." Jasper said softly.

"I can read minds." Edward said, looking right at me, and I tried not to flinch.

"I think that you all should leave now." Tim said without emotion.

_No! They're going to be suspicious!_ I yelled to both of them.

Too late.

"Of course." Carlisle said friendly and they all walked out the door.

I didn't need to read their minds to know what they all were thinking…

Crap.


	7. The Same Thing

**Okay, I just realized last chapter that I hadn't named Bella's coven. I'm going to call them the Frost coven, just thought that I'd clear that up. **

* * *

Chapter 7

Edward's Pov

I noticed that the whole time we were talking to the Frost's, that they looked almost as if someone was controlling them. If no one had said anything, they would have a weird expression on their face, and then they would say something.

It was very odd that they had a daughter that didn't speak. There was something very off about her too.

"So do we trust them?" Emmett asked as soon as we walked into our house.

"No." everyone answer together.

"I think that they might work for the Volturi." Emmett said after a few minutes if silence.

"Me too." Rosalie said agreeing with Emmett. I know why she's agreeing with Emmett, he's her mate but, I can understand that.

"I couldn't get into their heads so I wouldn't know." I sighed in defeat.

"Couldn't see their futures." Alice said with a frown.

"And I could not read their emotions." Jaspers said.

"We need to keep a close eye on them. And what about their daughter not speaking?" Alice said.

I agreed with her too. I knew that they were lying about Marie not speaking. She did look a little familiar but not by much.

"How is she going to go to our school if she won't speak?" Emmett thought out loud.

"I'm not sure." Carlisle said truthfully.

"You all need to get back to school, when you get home, we can talk about this." Esme said with authority.

We all tried to complain, especially Emmett, but Esme won in the end of course.

We all got back to school and, to all our surprise; no one had even noticed that we had left.

The rest of the school day went by in a blur. I wasn't able to focus on anything; all I could think about was Marie and the Frost coven. There was just something so off about all of them, especially Marie. She was hiding something, and I plan to figure out exactly what it is.

'I think that they might work for the Volturi.' Emmett's words echoed in my head the rest of the day. Is it really possibly that they really do?

I walked into Biology and sat in my new seat, but oddly enough, it was the same seat that I sat in 200 years ago.

"Thank you for joining us Miss. Frost." I heard the teacher say.

My head shot up and saw Marie standing in front of the teacher's desk, shifting nervously.

"You may go have a seat next to Mr. Cullen over there." He said, pointing in my direction.

I was about to protest until I saw that there weren't any more empty desks.

As she walked over to me I got to look at her a little better. I saw that she had on a pair of dark blue jeans and a simple tight black t-shirt that said 'Twilight' on it. I couldn't help wonder if that was some kind of band or something else. Her hair was completely strait and blond, swaying as she walked.

She looked the exact opposite as Bella.

I sighed as I thought about her.

The sound of a chair scrapping the floor quickly awakened me from my daydreaming.

The teacher started to teach and every so often I would glance over towards Marie. She had her hair around her face, almost like she was creating a wall between us.

The same thing that Bella did when we first met.

I was suddenly angry at this new vampire, what right did she have to be like my Bella?!

I let out a low growl and she looked over to me and I glared back down at her, Marie quickly looked away.

Bella did the same thing.

The bell rang and I was out of my seat in an instant. I was aware that I had knocked down someone's books in the process but I didn't care. I just need to get out of there and fast.

I jumped into my car, ignoring the others calling my name.

As soon as I got home, I just ran up to my room and thought about everything.

I had a billion things racing through my mind.

The Frost's.

Marie.

Bella.

Why Marie seemed so much like Bella.

Marie knew too much about Bella and my first encounter.

Did the Frost's really work for the Volturi?

No…

I doubted that last one, Alissa seemed too nice… although Timothy didn't…

Or maybe it was just Marie.

When she wasn't downstairs was when they were acting the weirdest. But once she came down, they seemed surer about what they were saying.

It must be Marie than.

I should tell the others, Carlisle must know what to do.

Alissa and Timothy must be under Marie's control.  
They even said them self's that they didn't know if she had any others powers, though it's very doubtful that she has more than one.

But if she works for the Volturi then she must have more than that one power, she wouldn't be powerful enough.

_Edward. Can you come down for a minute? - Carlisle_

I heard Carlisle think.

I ran downstairs and saw that the whole family was all downstairs waiting.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"It's nothing, it's just…" Carlisle trailed off, and I also couldn't hear what he was thinking.

"We really do think that the Frosts work for the Volturi." Jasper said grimly.

I nodded and told them about how I thought it was only Marie and that she tricked Alissa and Timothy.

After I was done telling them about what I was thinking about, they agreed with me.

Marie Frost worked for the Volturi.

We need to help Alissa and Timothy.

And the only way to do that was to kill Marie Frost.

* * *

**Since I'm clost to 50 reveiws (You guys all rock!) My 50th reveiwer gets the next chapter dedicated to them!**

**Oh, and a cookie to whoever can tell me why I named Bella's coven Frost! **

**Hint: If you live in the Northeast like I do........ ;D**

**Reveiw please!!!!!!!**

* * *

P.S. I might not be able to update for a few days, I've got DSTP testing (BIG test, determines if you go to the next grade or not) to study for and of course the teachers wnat to give us LOADS of homework to!

I'll update A.S.A.P!!!!


	8. Need A Hand

**Let me just say that I was just so happy when I saw how many reviews that I got for my last chapter! I am sad that no one got the cookie. :,( But good try to ****Azulish****! She/he was the only one that guessed! Lol, I named them Frost because…. (Drum line) It's snowing outside!!! I've got almost ten ****inches**** outside my house! I got today (03/02) **_**and**_** tomorrow (03/03) off! Yay me! **

_**Okay, shout out time!**_

**And also, this chapter is dedicated to ****eve****! But, uhhh I'm not really sure how I'm supposed to e-mail you…?**

**And I also would lyke to thank, ****-.-I-run-with-vampires-.-1****, you have been with me this whole time! Thank you so much! **

**Plus 12****! I love your reviews! They mean so much to me!**

**Americasweetie****! I love you so much! You rock my sox off!**

**And everyone else! I love you guys **_**SOOOO **_**much!!!**

* * *

Chapter8

Bella's Pov

"Bella what was all of that about?!" Alissa and Timothy asked me as soon as the front door shut and we all knew that they wouldn't be able to hear us.

I sighed and leaned against the wall then slide down to sit on the floor. My dead heart was beating like crazy now.

I took a deep breath and motioned for them to sit on the floor around me; they looked at me like I was crazy but agreed and sat down next to me.

"I just don't want them to know about me. It just hurts too much. I know that if I let any of them into my life again that they will just end up leaving me again." I choked out and I started to cry.

They both looked at me, astounded that I could cry.

"What powers do you have Bella anyway?" Tim asked me.

"I only have one." I said back, smiling a sad smile.

"What is it?" Alissa asked me gently, seeing how upset I was.

"I can absorb other vampire's powers." I replied.

"Then how do you have Edward's power and Alice's and Jasper's?" She asked confused.

"When we've traveled, there've been vampires that have lied about not having powers. I got the mind reading from the Gouge's coven and the empathy power from when we saw the Flanagan coven." I hoped that they wouldn't ask the next question I knew that they were both thinking.

"How did you Alice's power sweetie?" Alissa asked softly, she always could read me so well.

"One day when I was at a convince store, I saw her, and I kinda bumped into her." I said quietly.

"Is that how you absorb the powers?" Tim asked me.

"Yeah," I held out my hand to him, gesturing him to put his hand in mine, "All it takes is a simply touch," I touched the palm of his hand with the tip of my index finger, "and that's all it takes."

They both looked at me in wonder, "How many powers do you have Bella?" Tim asked me seriously.

"I lost count." I admitted. "I just try to forget sometimes that I even have them, it would just be too easy to get anything that I wanted. And I don't want to live like that." I finished, looking both of them dead in the eye.

Alissa and Tim just both smiled at me proudly, smiling.

"We're so proud of you Bella." Alissa said her voice full of love and emotion.

We all shushed together for a big group hug, "Hey," I started to say, we all broke apart, Alissa and Tim looking at me expectantly. "It's Marie to you!" I said in mock anger.

We all burst out laughing and I couldn't help but think of Emmett's booming laugh, making my face fall.

"Go get some sleep Bella, you've got school tomorrow." Tim winked at, thinking of sleeping.

I actually could, I gave them both a sneaky grin, my grin widened at their astonished faces.

"You…You can sleep?" Alissa asked, pure shock written all our both their faces.

"Wait… Weren't you crying earlier?" Tim asked, shock on his face as well.

I gave them both a 'what-do-you-think?' look.

Realization dawned on Alissa's face but Tim was still as clueless as ever and I laughed at his expression. Oh, how much he reminded me of Emmett, so silly and funny.

I felt the sadness creep back into my heart but refused to let it take over.

I walked up to me room, not as happy as before sad yet, not as sad.

I didn't really need sleep; I just did it sometimes to pass the time when I was bored.

I lied down on my bed in my bedroom and shut my eyes, dreaming of a better tomorrow.

"Oh my gosh."

"She really was telling the truth!"

I heard whispers from above me and I cracked an eye open.

Above me stood Alissa and Tim, both staring at me in wonder.

"Uhhh… good morning?" I said hesitantly.

When I told them about my powers last night, I was really hoping that they wouldn't start treating me like a freak.

After see my expression, Alissa quickly said, "Sorry honey." She smiled sheepishly.

I grin back at both of them and got up to get ready for school.

"Bella! Hurry up or you're going to be late for school!" I heard Tim call up to me.

I raced downstairs, "You guys have to be more careful." They both looked at me questioningly. "Calling me Bella." I hinted.

"Of course! Sorry Bel-Marie." Alissa smiled at me.

"Why aren't we calling you Bella again?" Tim asked confused.

Sometimes I just wonder how he became head of our coven…nah, no I don't.

I got into my car and speed of to school, thinking ot myself.

Remember Bella, no speaking!

I kept reminding myself over and over again as I drove.

I looked at my schedule and noticed that I had the same schedule that I had when I was here 200 years ago.

Wow.

I went through my day, and happily noted that I didn't have one class with any of the Cullens.

I just had to opened my big mouth.

Last period.

Biology.

Edward.

Crap.

I walked into the classroom late, why, I have no idea…

"Thank you for joining us Miss. Frost." The teacher said sarcastically.

When I had walked into the classroom, I noticed that there was only one chair empty.

My luck.

Next to Edward.

"You may go have a seat next to Mr. Cullen over there." He pointed to where I saw Edward sitting.

Shit.

I turned around and started walking over, I could practically feel Edwards eyes burning holes into my body.

Once the teacher started teaching I started to relax.

Well that was until Edward decided that he needed to keep looking at me- no, scratch that, _glaring _at me.

So I did the first thing that came natural to me.

Created a wall.

I spread my hair out so he wouldn't be able to see me at all.

I almost gasped in shock when I saw realized that the hair was beach blond, then I chuckled to myself, realizing that it was just because I was in a different form.

I heard a low growl.

I hadn't realized that I was looking at him so I quickly looked away.

I heard the bell ring and Edward was out of his seat in a humans heart beat.

And of course, he knocked down my books while running.

I started to cry while picking up my books.

I don't know why but it just hurt me so much.

Being so close to them all and especially Edward.

I was so bust with my sobbing that I didn't realize that someone was standing in front of me.

I saw a tiny pair of feet walk into my line of vision while picking up my books.

"Need a hand Bella?"

* * *

**Cookie to whoever can tell me who it is!**

**Hint: Reviews help me bake the cookies!! (Wink*wink)**

**Oh and also to the person that said I work to slow, I'm a bad author, and that my chapters are too short: I am 12 years old, in middle school, testing going on and if I fail, I get held back, I'm moving right now, my birthday is in less than a week, and I dont see you with and fic's up so you've go to place to talk!**

**Sorry, just had to get that out of my system..... Reveiw please!**

**;D**


	9. All My Fault

**The winners of the cookies are…..**

**AllisonIterrupted**

**xxPowerfullyOwnedxx**

**Danielle012**

**Louise**

**Catii'aSofii'a**

**Mollzy**

**Americasweeite**

**(Sorry if I spelled your name wrong but my computer wants to be difficult.)**

**Sorry Snickerz610, not Edward!**

**Thanks for all of the early happy birthdays guys! (Lol, real b day on Sunday.)**

**And also thanks for the good lucks on my tests! **

**Here's an extra long chappie! **

**LOTS a drama! **

* * *

Chapter 9

Edward's Pov

_Where is Alice?!- Everyone_

Jasper and I were pacing around while everyone else was sitting in the living room.

"We need to go and look for her!" Everyone said at the same time.

We all looked at each other in surprise.

"All right fine, fine." Carlisle said, exasperated.

We all had tried to convince him that it wasn't right; no one had seen Alice seen dismissal at school. I had seen her in the hallway but when I got home, she still wasn't home. It's been about ten hours since anyone had last seen her and it midnight right now.

When Carlisle gave us the okay to go out and look for Alice we all bolted out the door.

After about an hour of searching Alice's favorite places, the mall mainly, we still couldn't find any trace of her.

"Can't you try and find her with you power Edward?" Jasper asked me.

We all had regrouped at the house.

"I have to be in range of where she's being held." I said truthfully.

"Maybe we should ask the Frost's for help." Esme suggested.

I could tell that none of us liked the idea but we really didn't have much of a chose.

"Fine let's go then." I said frustrated.

We all ran top speed to the Frost's house; I of course made it first, me being the fastest.

_You _have _to tell him! _I heard someone in the house think.

Everyone else had caught up with me and I turned to them and motioned for them to stop and freeze.

They looked at me with questioning looks but I held up my index finger.

_Why is she doing this?!_ I heard someone scream in their mind.

I knew that something was wrong because out of all of the Frost's, I couldn't read any of their minds because of their power. Someone else's there.

"I think Alice is in there!" I said, surprise clear in my voice.

They all looked at me, surprised for a moment and then they all looked furious and murderous.

I saw Jasper making a move to run up to the house but I stopped him.

"We should take them by surprise, catch them in the act. I can tell that Alice is furious about something." I tried to reason with him.

I could tell that he didn't like the idea but nodded anyway.

"We should sneak up on them; I can tell that Alice is on the top floor." I said, turning back to everyone.

I held up three fingers and then down to two and then one.

One the count of one we all burst through the door.

Alissa and Timothy were sitting on a tan couch watching T.V., when we came in, they both yelped in surprise.

They both made a move to get up but before I could even react Jasper had ran over and tackled him to the ground.

I saw Alissa start to move towards the two but Emmett pinned her to the wall first.

Everyone else was just frozen, not believing what was going in front of them.

I heard a scream from upstairs and everyone frozen, even Jasper and Emmett.

I pointed to Alissa and Timothy, "keep them there."

I ran top speed upstairs and I saw a hallway filled with doors.

I ran from door to door, opening each one, finding no thing then moving to the next.

I had found no one before I can to the last door at the end of the hallway.

I burst through the door and saw Alice and Marie on a Full bed with a light blue comforter.

I turned to Alice and saw that her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

I looked at Marie and saw that she was glaring angrily at Alice.

They both looked to me and I saw Alice's eyes fill with hope and Marie's fill with fear.

_Oh god…- Alice_

I snapped.

I lunged at Marie.

"No!" I heard Alice scream from the side, but I was already too rapped up in tearing the person who kidnapped my sister limb from limb.

"Edward! Edward stop it!" Alice screamed.

I was wrestling Marie to the ground when Alice started to say, "Edward! She's not really Marie! She's really-" Alice suddenly stopped speaking and let out a cry of pain.

I froze and whirled around and saw that she was letting go of her head so I figured that she had been gripping it in pain.

I turned my head back to Marie and saw her face frozen in fear and eyes glazed over.

Good.

"Why did you take my sister?" I yelled into her face.

Her eyes snapped back into focus and she just shook her head no.

I lost my temper and slapped her across her face hard.

"Why?!" I yelled louder this time.

I felt a hard tug on my shoulder and saw Alice behind me.

"Stop it!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. I was so surprised by the intensity of the sound that I froze.

With all of her might she yanked on my shoulder and threw me into the wall.

"What's wrong with you Edward?!" She screamed into my face.

The rest of the family was up here by now.

I looked over to the door and saw that everyone, including Alissa and Timothy, were standing at the doorway.

Alissa and Timothy rushed into the room.

I looked over and saw that Marie was no where to be found, Alissa and Timothy noticed this to and Alissa fell to her knees and cried into her hands, Timothy knelt down to comfort her.

I felt a hard slap across my face and I looked down.

Alice was glaring at me; I could just picture the tears running down her face.

"What?!" I asked angrily.

"I can't believe you would do that to her." She whispered, I could just see the depression, sadness, sorrow, and anger radiating off of her.

I heard a loud groan and we all looked over and saw Jasper on the floor.

"To many emotions, Alice, you have to calm down…" He trailed off.

We all looked back at her and I could tell that she was just getting worse.

"Calm down? Calm down? Calm down?!" She screamed louder than I've ever heard her before.

We all flinched at the sound.

"You just tackled her to the damn ground! And then you slapped her across the face!" She screamed just as loud as the last time.

Alissa and Timothy both snapped their heads over to me and Timothy shot at me like a bullet.

Emmett and Jasper stopped him just before.

"You did what to her?!" He yelled furiously.

"She kidnapped Alice!" I yelled back.

Alice slapped me again and I looked back at her.

"No she didn't." She whispered, voice filled with sorrow.

All of us froze.

"You think she kidnapped her?!" Alissa yelled madly.

"She didn't?" Emmett asked, still pinning Timothy to the ground.

"NO!" Alice screamed.

"Oh my god." I whispered to myself, falling to the ground.

"So to her, you just attacked her parents," She gestured to Timothy on the ground and Alissa on the ground too. "And then you rammed into her room," She pointed to the bedroom door. "Tackled her to the ground," she waved her hand towards the dent I had made in the wall when I rammed her into it. "Slapped her across the face and then screamed in her face for no damn reason!!!" She finished.

Everyone was staring at me now, astonished.

"Where is she?" Alissa demanded.

We all looked around the room, all of our eyes stopped on the same source.

The open window.

She ran.

It was all my fault.

* * *

**If you don't review, I am sad and think that you didn't lyke it! (So review!)**

**;)**

**Cookie question time!**

**Why does Alice call out in pain when Edward was attacking Bella/Marie?**

**Hint: This one is a little tricky, think about Bella/Marie and her…**

**Hint 2: It had to do with what was going on in Alice's mind…**

**Hint 3: It has to do with how Bella/Marie was acting when Alice cried out…**

**(This question is REALLY hard. I actually couldn't think of any other one) **

**Sorry guys!**


	10. You All

**

* * *

**

Hey guys!

**Since I said that this is an AU in NM… I kinda have a problem. **

**Since this is lyke in the beginning of NM, Bella doesn't know about the Volturi or anything. So let's just pretend that she has all of the knowledge that she would have gotten all the way through BD. **

**Okay?**

**Okay.**

**Here's chapter 10, but first, cookies!**

**There was only ONE person that got it right,**

_**Mollzy**_

**You win the cookie!**

**You're the only one that got it right! **

**Yay Mollzy!**

**Sorry,**

**-.-I-run-with-vampires-.-1**

**AllisonInterrupted**

**Whisperoak88**

**Stargazer-Look4Me**

**Ambi Whitlock**

**Khlarka2**

**But you guys were wrong!**

**(I don't blame you, the question was REALLY hard!)**

**I'm sorry that I confused you****Catii'aSofii'a****!**

**Also, this chapter is the longest that I've ever written! **

**Because today (March 8****th****) is my birthday!**

**Yay me!**

**Lol**

**Sorry, moment.**

**I'm finally a teenager (13) and I decided to celebrate it with you guys with a long chapppie!  
So here ya go!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Bella's Pov

"Need a hand Bella?"

I shook my head, still not looking at the person, and then I realized what the mystery person had really said.

I tried to play it off, act like I didn't know what she was talking about but I knew I had been caught.

I slowly stood up, my back to the person.

Time to face the music.

I turned around slowly to face the person, a millions thoughts racing through my head,

_They're going to tell Edward! _

_I _have_ to act like I don't know what they're talking about._

Ha! I'm kidding myself.

I hadn't realized that I had shut my eyes until I suddenly felt two small arms rap around my waist.

My eyes shot open, not sure who to expect.

I looked to my hugger and saw spikes.

Little black spikes poking out everywhere.

I gasped out loud and the person let go of me.

Alice.

"How come you never told us?" She asked me, her voice filled with sadness.

"We missed you Bella, were you even planning on telling any of us?" If Alice could cry, I could tell that she would be working up an ocean by now.

I looked around and saw no one but decided that it would be the great thing in the world if someone just happened to over hear us.

"Let's talk at my place Alice." I said to her, trying not to show any emotions, but on the inside I was freaking out.

Her expression suddenly changed from devastated to annoyed very quickly.

"Fine." She huffed.

We both walked out to the school parking lot and went to our separate cars.

I was tempted to run, no return home, just drive off.

But I knew that I couldn't do that to Alissa and Tim, they would just be crushed.

When I pulled into my driveway, I saw that Alice had already beaten me there.

Since Alissa and Tim both didn't work, I knew that they would probably be home.

I walked through the door, Alice behind me and yelled out, "I'm home!"

Alissa and Tim were both suddenly at my side, both looking surprised at Alice.

"She knows. I'm still not sure how she actually found out." I looked firmly at Alice, letting her know that I would get it out of her eventually.

Alissa and Tim both looked shocked that Alice knew.

"We're going to go upstairs." I said, turning back to Alissa and Tim.

I walked towards to stairs, Alice trailing behind me.

We go to the top of the stairs; I walked to the very end of the hallway and open my bedroom door.

I stepped inside with Alice right behind me.

As soon as I shut my door and sat on my bed, Alice sat beside me and bombarded me with questions.

"Were you ever going to tell us?!"

"Who changed you?!"

"What powers do you have?!"

I knew that she would eventually stop talking so I just waited for her to stop.

"I can't believe that you're really a vampire!"

"Now you and Edward can get together again!"

Wait what?!

I held my hand up right in front of her face, signaling for her to shut up.

"Excuse me?" I asked fire in my eyes.

"You and Edward can get back together again!" She exclaimed, a huge grin on her face.

"Ha-ha, you're funny." I said sarcastically even though I knew that she was serious, I was hoping that she would catch my drift and drop the subject.

"I wasn't joking." She said, brow crunched together.

"I'm not getting together with Edward again Alice." I said to her as if I were speaking to a four year old.

"Why not?!" She yelled.

"He left me!" I yelled back into her face.

We were both glaring at each other until I said he left me.

"He…He did what?" She asked, face in disbelief.

"That day 200 years ago… He left me. He said that he didn't love me. Then you all left. You all left me there!" I was getting worked up; it just hurt so much to remember that day.

I could tell that this was news to Alice.

"He told us all… He told all of us that _you _left _him_." She said slowly.

I left him?! How dare he say that!

"No Alice! One day, he took me into the woods, and he told me that he didn't love me anymore and that he didn't want me! Then he just left me there in the forest! You all left me! Not just Edward!" I had tears streaming down my face now.

Alice tried to hug me but I just pushed her away roughly.

Alice looked horrified at me.

"You left me to Alice. Not just Edward." I whispered, my voice filled with sadness and depression.

Alice looked incredibly hurt.

Good.

She should.

"Edward wasn't the only one that had caused me pain. You did to. When you left." I was whispering so quietly now that not even human ears would be able to hear me.

Alice looked pained, "Bella," She started softly, "That day, 200 years ago… Edward came home, devastated. He had said that you told him that you didn't love him. That you hated him." She whispered just as quietly as I was.

I gasped out loud at what Alice told me Edward said to everyone.

"He was so sad and depressed… He said that he couldn't stand it at Forks. He wanted to move. So we did. None of us were happy about it though. I was going to come and ask you why you had said all of that to him but he stopped me. He told me not to look into your future. Not to ever contact you." She finished with a sigh.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't know that." She said, looking straight into my eyes.

I pulled my knees into my chest and rapped my arms around my legs.

I cried into my arms and I felt Alice rub my back in comforting circles.

"He hurt me so much Alice." I sobbed.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were here?" She asked softly.

"I didn't want to get close to any of you again. I knew that I wouldn't be able to survive if we became friends again and then you all left me again. I wouldn't be able to live." I looked up, into her eyes.

I looked outside and notice that the sky was completely black.

"You should head home Alice, I'm sure that everyone is wondering where you are by now."I sniffled out.

Alice looked to me, "Not while I just found you, I'm not going to lose you again." She said determinately.

I laughed weakly.

"Bella, you need to tell them. _Him_." She said, her voice going soft again.

I just shook my head no.

We were so wrapped up in our staring contest that I didn't notice the noise downstairs.

We were both jolted out of it by the sound of slamming doors.

We both looked up in time to see my door get knocked down and see an angry Edward in my doorway.

I turned to Alice to glare at her for bringing him here.

I saw Alice start to open her mouth to saw something but stopped short when Edward lunged at me.

"No!" I heard Alice yell.

I felt pain all over my body but mostly in my heart.

He attacked me.

I just couldn't rap my mind around it.

"Edward! Edward stop it!" I heard Alice scream to him.

Edward had wrestled me to the ground when Alice started to say, "Edward! She's not really Marie! She's really-"

_NO!_

I screamed to Alice with my mind.

I guess that I had yelled to loud because Alice was suddenly gripping her head.

I looked to her in fear that I had really hurt my best friend.

"Why did you take my sister?" I turned back and Edward yelled into my face.

I thought that I maybe be able to still to pull this off so I reminded myself not to talk.

I just shook my head no.

The next thing he did shocked me.

He slapped me across my face.

Hard.

"Why?!" He yelled even louder again.

I was still fazed by what was going on so I didn't see what was going on around me.

But suddenly Edward was off of me.

I looked up from my spot on the ground and saw Alice stalking towards Edward.

She's going to tell him!

I panicked and looked around franticly for a way out.

I spotted my window and silently crawled over to it.

I heard someone shouting something but I was just so focused on getting gout that I didn't even pay attention to anything of anyone.

I finally got to my window and crawled out without a second glance behind me.

I ran as fast as I could away from the house.

After what seemed like hours of running I finally slowed down.

I looked around and saw that I was in the middle of a forest.

I slowly walked over to a tree and sat down under it.

Only once I had finally calmed down did I realize that my arm was halfway ripped off.

I winced I pain.

I still couldn't believe what had just happened.

He really just-

I suddenly got a vision.

I gasped as I watched it unfold,

I saw my house, and a group of people- no wait, they were vampires.

A lot of them to…

I then saw the Cullens and Alissa and Tim come racing down the stairs quickly.

I couldn't tell who had just walked in but when everyone else did see who it was, they started growling madly.

"I can see that she is not here. I guess that I might have to lure her out by using you all…" The person speaking sounded familiar.

As soon as the person was done speaking, everyone, minas Alissa and Tim, were on the ground, withering in pain.

I gasped at the sight.

Whoever was there, wanted me, and was willing to kill the ones I loved to get to me.

I tried to zoom into the person that had spoken but I just couldn't.

I was about to just give up until the vision started to zoom in on its own.

The vision zoomed in on the vampire in front of all the others.

I gasped when I recognized who it was.

I had to get back to the house and fast.

He's going to kill them all.

Aro.

* * *

**Gosh that was long! **

**(For me anyway!)**

**Hope you guys lyked it! **

**Cookie question: Why were Alissa and Timothy the only ones not on the floor in pain?**

**Hint: no hint! This should be easy if you payed any attention!**

**Since I'm feeling crazii, here's a special birthday quest.**

**_BIRTHDAY QUEST: You have to leave me a reveiw._**

**_If you leave me a reveiw, I will be a VERY happy 4kitty101 on my birthday!_**

**_Reveiws are presents!_**

**Thanks!**


	11. Spy

**I can't believe how many birthday presents that I got from all of you guys!**

**So I decided to give you guys an extra chapppie!**

**As for the cookies, they go to,**

**Stargazer-Look4Me**

**Bella-Da-Twilighter-10**

**Padilla**

**bellaandedwardforever02**

**Catii'aSofii'a**

**Abreana**

**-.-I-run-with-vampires-.-1**

**Guys were all right!**

**(I kinda figured that I should start putting in the cookie answers so here ya go!)**

**Anwser: chapppie 4, Bella/Marie put a mind shield around both Alissa and Timothy!**

**Sorry guys but I don't have ebough time to put who was wrong!**

**So anyway, winners of the BIRHTDAY QUEST,**

**Stargazer-Look4Me**

**Bella-Da-Twilighter-10**

**Padilla**

**bellaandedwardforever02**

**Catii'aSofii'a**

**Abreana**

**-.-I-run-with-vampires-.-1**

**papitolindo99**

**2cool4school**

**Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale.**

**12**

**jasmine111196**

**sweet honey92**

**liz**

**Kenta**

**buta-chan**

**jayd-n33**

**cullenlover101**

**xxpowerfullyownedxx**

**AlekRose Cullen**

**Khlarka2**

**TWILIGHT LOVERR OFICIALL**

**God that took a long time…**

**Also, my 100****th**** review gets the next chapppie dedicated to them!**

**Here's chapppie 11,**

* * *

Chapter 11

Edward's Pov

I just couldn't stand the tension in the air.

They blamed me.

And I didn't blame them for that.

I sighed as I ran a hand trough my hair.

I drove her away, she didn't do anything and I just attacked her!

Alice said that she wanted to spend 'girl time' with Marie and that's why she never came home.

She was having too much fun with her.

She didn't kidnap Alice.

I could tell that Alice hated me for what I had just done but what I couldn't understand was why she cared so much about Marie.

I knew that Alice was hiding something.

She kept on thinking about random things.

When I was attacking Marie, I could recall that Alice was yelling something to me, but I just couldn't remember what it was.

When I had asked Alice about it, she just shook her head at me and walked away.

I felt like I was about to burst at the seams so I bolted out the door, no one could stand being in the same room as me so no one knew that I had left.

I tried looking for Marie, to beg for her forgiveness, but I couldn't seem to find her.

It was if she just disappeared.

_She isn't who she says she is…_

I heard a chilling voice whisper into my mind.

The voice sounds as if someone was whispering to me from far away, it sounded filmier to.

I thought about how we all thought that she worked for the Volturi.

Maybe she did kidnap Alice!

But Alice doesn't remember it because Marie did something to her mind, Alissa and Timothy both said that they didn't know the full extent of her powers.

She must be trying to gain our trust.

If she came back, I'm sure that everyone would be so sorry that they would be willing to trust her with anything.  
She must be some kind of spy for them.

I gasped as I thought about how I had left everyone home alone, she could be there right not, attacking everyone!

I turned around and bolted back to the Frost's house, hoping that I wasn't too late already.

As I ran back, I got more and more angry at Marie being so smart and cunning.

She probably knew that this would all be coming to.

As I came closer and closer to the house, I noticed that there were more vampires than there last was.

When I left I could only hear my family's minds but not Alissa and Timothy of course.

But now, there were at least an extra six vampires in the house.

I pushed myself faster and faster to get back sooner.

I came up behind the back of the house so that when I did come in, I wouldn't be all on my own behind the new vampires.

As I was crawling through a window on the first floor, I heard someone say something. I noticed that I wasn't anyone from my own family of from the Frost's. The person did sound very familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on who it really was.

As soon as I was inside the house and behind the Frost's and my family, they all started to growl madly and they all crouched down, looking ready to attack any second now.

I looked up and gasped when I saw who it really was.

The Volturi.

All of the guard members.

I wasn't sure who had said what that got everyone so worked up but I figured that it was all because of Aro.  
I meet Aro's eyes and suddenly, everyone except Alissa and Timothy were on the floor, withering in pain.

I've felt this kind of pain before.

Jane.

She was doing this to us all.

Through all of my pain I, amazingly, looked over to Alissa and Timothy. They were the only ones not on the floor. Alissa just looked very frightened and scared. Timothy looked murderous though.

They are shields I reminded myself, that's why they weren't hurting right now.

Suddenly the pain stopped coursing through my veins.

Everyone that had been on the floor, helped each other up and stood firmly to glare at the Volturi.

"What is the meaning of the Aro?!" Carlisle asked furiously.

None of us had ever seen him so mad, but we could not blame him after all.

Aro just smiled evilly back to Carlisle.

"Where is the little brat?" He asked menacingly.

"Who in the world are you talking about?!" Carlisle asked, just as loud as before.

"I wasn't talking to you Carlisle." His grin got bigger as he turned his head to the Frost's.

I tried to read their minds, find out what they were her for but they wouldn't focus enough, their minds kept switching from one thing to another.

"Who?" Timothy asked, showing no emotion at all.

"Do not play dumb with me you pathetic excuse for a vampire." Aro sneered.

"Your so called daughter." Aro said.

Alissa gasped, "What do you want with Marie?!" She asked madly.

"I know who she really is so you can stop with all of the stupid games now." Aro stated firmly.

"She's a spy for you, isn't she?" I blurted out without thinking.

Surprise quickly flashed across Aro's face but he maintained it quickly before responding, "Yes, yes she is. She was sent into the Frost coven as a spy to spy in you and your coven." He finished evilly.

Alissa and Timothy both let out loud gasps in surprise.

"Oh do not play dumb, you knew why she really was out into your coven." He sneered to them both.

We all turned to Alissa and Timothy, giving them looks that varied from disgust to rage.

I tried to read some of my family's minds but I couldn't, their thoughts were all static.  
"So where is our little spy right now?" Aro asked.

We all jumped at the sound of something breaking in the front of the house.

The vampire at the door gave a blood curling snarl as they stepped into the living room.

Everyone, even the Volturi gasped in surprise at who it was.

* * *

**Okay so there ya go!**

**Cookie question: Why was Aro surprised when Edward said that Bella/Marie's a spy for the Volturi?**

**Hint: NOT HINT! Easy!**

_**BIRTHDAY QUEST IS STILL GOING ON SO GIMME LOTSA REVEIWS! **_


	12. Of Course

_**

* * *

**_

Here are our winners of the BIRTHDAY QUEST!!!!!!!

**papitolindo99**

**2cool4school**

**Stargazer-Look4Me**

**Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale**

**Bells-Da-Twilighter-10**

**12**

**Stella-calvary**

**Sweet honey92**

**Liz**

**Kenta**

**Padilla**

**Butachan**

**Bellaandedwardforever02**

**Jayd-n33**

**Catii'aSofii'a**

**Cullenlover101**

**XxPowerfullyOwnedxx **

**AlekRose Cullen**

**Abreana**

**-.-I-run-with-vampires-.-1**

**Khlarka2**

**TWILIGHT LOVERR OFICALL**

**Twilight-lover055**

**Shady8967**

**Doobleb101**

**4evertwilight17**

**Azulish**

**Americasweeite**

**Twinkledee**

**Lillianagreen**

**Ambi Whitlock**

**Blondness**

**Mollzy**

**Angel JJK**

**Midland001**

**Linda**

**Isle Esme**

**GeeGeeCullen16**

**MickeyPizza214**

**Oh my gosh guys!!!**

**That took FOEVER to do!**

**(Sorry if I missed anyone!!!) **

**(Also if I misspelled anyone's names, sorry! My computer wants to be difficult!) **

**Lol**

**I really should've waited to post that 11****th**** chapter!**

_**I AM SOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED YET! IT'S JUST WITH ALL OUT TESTING GOING ON, I HAVENT EVEN BEEN ON FANFICTION THAT MUCH!**_

_**I know, that's scary. **_

_**I know, I know, you guys reviewed SOOOO much and I haven't updated in FOREVER!**_

_**You guys must hate me *cowers***_

_**SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away from angry mob***_

**Our winners of the contest for chapter 11 are!!!!!!!**

**2cool4school**

**Padilla**

**Bella-Da-Twilighter-10**

**Catii'aSofii'a**

**Azulish**

**12**

**XxPowerfullyOwnedxx**

**Stargazer-Look4Me**

**Twinkledee**

**Ambi Whitlock**

**Mollzy**

**Midland001**

**You guys were right!**

**There were only a few people that were wrong!**

**And if you were wrong, just by a little bit! **

**Answer: Aro thought that the Cullens knew that Marie was really Bella. Also because Marie/Bella isn't really a guard or working for the Volturi! **

**Okayyyy! **

**  
Now onto the real chappie! **

* * *

Chapter 12

Bella's Pov

_Faster._

_Faster. _

_Faster!_

I pushed my self faster and faster, trying to get back to our house in time.

Before what?

I'm not even sure of that myself but I do know that with Aro there, it wouldn't be good.

As I was nearing the house, I heard numerous growls.

Judging by the sound and intensity of the growls, the vampires sounded ready to kill.

_FASTER!_

I heard a loud thump just as I came up to the front door.

I ran up to the door and ripped it off its hinges.

I let out the biggest and fieriest growls that I've ever heard, it even scared me.

I ran into the living room behind the Volturi just as they were turning around.

"Ah, there you are my dear!" Aro said enthusiastically, stretching out his arms, as if to embrace me in a hug.

I growl loudly and stepped backward quickly.

I quickly glanced over to the Cullens, Alissa, and Tim.

All of the Cullens, except Edward, looked as if they were just in intense pain a little while ago.

Alissa, Tim, and Alice all looked like they were trying to send me some kind of message but something's keeping them shut.

More like someone.

I felt something in the air, something's wrong here.

"Hello Marie." Aro said, snapping me out of my thinking.

"Why. Are. You. Here." I snarled out.

All of the Cullens looked amazed, and then I remembered that to them, I've never spoken.

Aro leaned in. close to me and whispered in me ear, "We've got some new friends that we would like you to meet." He had said it so softly that I was sure that no one else in the room had heard him.

I just glared at him in response.

He turned around and I looked at everyone again.

Esme and Carlisle both looked pained, as if they just figured out that all of their children were about to die.

But I wouldn't let that happen of course.

Emmett looked a little confused but knew that with the Volturi here, it wouldn't be good.

Jasper looked as if he was trying to calm everyone down but was failing miserably at it.

Alice looked crazed, trying to say something but was being prevented from doing so some how.

Alissa and Tim both looked the same way that Alice did but just not as crazed.

Edward, oh god. If looks could kill. He was looking at me as if I had just killed every person on the planet, that I just killed his family in front of him. I don't know what Aro told him, but whatever it was, Edward was ready to kill.

I glanced back over to Alice, Alissa, and Tim. Something was wrong with them, it was almost as if someone was controlling the three.

"Did you get the information that we needed me dear?" Aro asked me with an evil smile.

Information?

What the hell is he talking about?

"What the hell are you talking about Aro?" I snarled out loudly.

"Ha-ha, you are so funny Marie. 'What information'?" He mimicked.

I gave him a puzzled look, the gears turning in my head, trying to make sense of what he was talking about.

Aro turned and looked me dead in the eyes, giving me the most haunting and evil smile I've ever seen.

Something in the back of my mind kept nagging me about Alice, Alissa, and Tim.

Something's just plain off about them.

"I would like to introduce you to a few new members of our guard." Aro finished turning and smiling at everyone in the room.

I heard the sound of four vampires running quickly through the forest that surrounds our house.

I noticed that one of the vampires was _a lot _faster than the other.

A split second later, a vampire was standing beside Aro.

He looked about my age with a skater boy hair style, his hair was a dark brown and it hung in his eyes. He had a dark pair of sunglasses on so I couldn't see his eyes. He wore a bored expression on his face.

After another a few more seconds, the other three vampires were on either side of Aro.

The male had the same hair style as the first male except that his hair was a dirty blonde and was a little bit shorter.

One the same side as the first male was another male and a female.

The male was the tallest of the four, he had plain hair cut and it was a dirty blonde like the second male.

The last female had brown hair down to her shoulders and was about the same height as the tallest male.

They all looked extremely bored and my age.

"I would like to introduce you to the newest members of our guard," He walked in front of the new vampires.

"Dominic." He said pointing to the first male that had come in the fastest.

"Austin." He said pointing to the male on his left.

"Travis." He said pointing to the tallest male.

"And Ashley." He finished pointing to the last vampire.

Aro turned back to us and said, "They all have unique powers of course." He said with an evil smile.

So that's why Alice, Alissa, and Tim couldn't do anything! Austin must be taking away their sense of speech!

"Dominic has super speed, Austin can take away peoples senses, Nicole can change her forms, Travis can fly, and Ashley, ha-ha. Ashley can take away peoples powers. I a way anyway. You see, for an example, if someone could change form like some kind of shape shifter," He looked turned and looked right into my eyes. "She could take that power away from about an hour. She can only take away physical powers though sadly."

Aro faced me and smiled evilly.

Suddenly I felt a tingling around me body.

I heard everyone in the room gasp around me.

I looked down and saw my body start to shimmer.

Then I remembered that I was still in disguised as Marie.

In a different form.

Oh no.

My head snapped up and saw everyone's face, even the new vampires, were twisted in amazement.

I looked toward the wall where a full mirror was hanging.

I saw Marie, me, surrounded in little sparkles.

They were getting larger and larger, until they covered my whole body.

I looked down and saw my body changing back.

I turned to the mirror again and saw Bella.

Bella Swan.

* * *

**I am SOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated yet!**

**Cookie question: How come Marie/Bella was changed from Marie to Bella???**

**Hint: This is SO easy!**

**Please review!**

**Yea, I know that you guys hate me because I haven't updated in forever! **

***sniffle* You guys aren't mad at me?**

**Are you? **

**:,(**


	13. A Few Seconds Later

**Hey guys! **

**I am soo sorry that I haven't updated yet! **

**I finally finished the tests! **

**Also I had the WORST writers block!**

**I realized that with I wrote in the last chapter, that my summary didn't make sense! **

**Ooops… **

**But I FINALLY figured it out!**

**So all good now!**

**Lol**

**Here are our winners of the cookie!**

**Iwantyourjeep**

**TwilightFreakKid**

**Bellaandedwardforever02**

**Hannah…Or Is It??**

**Mollzy**

**Midland001**

**Foosel97**

**-Dreamer-Laughter-Lover-**

**Ifyougetedwardigetemmett**

**12**

**GeeGeeCullen16**

**Twinkledee**

**Lovinglmailiaf**

**Stargazer-Look4Me**

**MickeyPizza214**

**Azulish**

**Bella-Da-Twilghter-10**

**Padilla**

**RikkiCullen29**

**Carecare007**

**Khlarka2**

**-.-I-run-with-vampires-.-1**

**Arianday94**

**xxPowerfullyOwnedxx**

**AllisonInterrupted**

**OMFG! **

**That took soo long! **

**But you guys are worth it! **

**So I noticed that I had some mistakes last chapter!**

**My bad guys!**

**Sorry! **

**There is no Nicole!**

**I had put her in her but realized that there are too many new characters so I took her out!**

**I THINK that EVERYONE got the cookie question right! **

**YAY!!!!!!!**

**Lol**

**Here's chapppie 13!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Edwards Pov

When Marie saw everyone in the room, she looked all of us over.

I saw that Aro's attention was completely on Marie, so I tried to pounce on him but found I couldn't move.

I listened to everyone's thoughts in the room,

_I am soo confused…. - Emmett_

_Grrr, what the hell are they doing here....- Rosalie _

_I wonder what they are doing here....- Carlisle_

_God, there are _too _many emotions in here, can't control them all….- Jasper_

_Oh my, oh my, oh my…. - Esme_

Aro was blocking me somehow, he wasn't thinking straight. He must be hiding something important that he doesn't want me to know.

I finally realized that I couldn't hear Alice, where as I normally could.

Something is very wrong here.

I was snapped out of my worrying by the sound of Aro's voice.

"Ah, there you are my dear!" Aro said enthusiastically, stretching out his arms, as if to embrace Marie in a hug.

Marie just growled back in response and stepped backward quickly.

I saw her quickly glance over to us Cullens and the Frosts; she seemed troubled when she saw Alice, Alissa, and Timothy.

I wanted to glace over there to but I kept my eyes trained on Marie, I never trusted her and I still don't now.

I could practically feel the tension in the air right now, I observed.

"Hello Marie." Aro said to Marie.

"Why. Are. You. Here." Marie snarled out in response.

I thought that she didn't speak!

I spared myself a moment to take in everyone's expression.

All of my family except Alice looked just as shocked as I felt because of her speaking.

I gave myself another second to check the Frosts, they didn't looked shocked at all.

I wonder why not?

Of course Edward….

If the Frosts knew that Marie is a spy for the Volturi then they would know that she spoke.

It must have just been some part of her cover then.

Aro leaned in close to Marie and whispered something softly into her ear, to soft even for my vampire enhanced hearing.

Once Aro leaned back, Marie just glared at him.

I don't know why but I just feel like Marie doesn't like Aro for some weird reason.

I mentally shook my head, I couldn't let myself feel concern on pity from this…this… monster.

"Did you get the information that we needed my dear?" Aro asked her with an evil smile.

I knew that she was working for them!

"What the hell are you talking about Aro?" Marie snarled loudly.

Did she really think that we haven't found out by now?!

I glanced back towards Alice, something was wrong with her but I just couldn't place it.

"Ha-ha, you are so funny Marie. 'What information'?" He mimicked her back.

I saw Marie give him a puzzled look back.

Aro just turned to her, his back to us.

"I would like to introduce you to a few new members of our guard." Aro turned back to the rest of us and smiled at everyone in the room.

I hear the sound of four vampires running through the forest surrounding the house.

I noticed that one of these new vampires was a lot faster than the others.

I didn't pay attention to the vampires coming in; I just focused all of my attention on Marie.

I still didn't trust her.

But I did hear the four vampires finally enter the room.

"Dominic. Austin. Travis. And Ashley." I guessed that while Aro was introducing them, he pointed to each of them; I still wasn't looking towards them.

"Dominic has super speed; Austin can take away peoples senses, Travis can fly, and Ashley, ha-ha. Ashley can take away peoples powers. I a way anyway. You see, for an example, if someone could change form like some kind of shape shifter," He looked turned and looked right into Marie's eyes. "She could take that power away from about an hour. She can only take away physical powers though sadly."

Suddenly, Marie was surrounded by shimmers of light.

She quickly turned to a mirror that was hanging on the wall near her.

I could barely make out her face but I quickly noticed that fear, panic, and amazement in her eyes.

Then the light became too bright to bear, even for my vampire eyes.

When I turned my head, I saw so did everyone else in the room did.

Finally, the light died down and we all turned back to her.

No.

No, no, no.

This can't be happening!

What the hell?!

How dare she?!

I finally realized their plan.

Have "Marie", if that was even her real name of not, evade our homes.

Have her gain our trust.

She must have taken control of Alice some way as well when she was taken.

Make her think that Marie was our friend.

Plan some kind of fake trip to visit us.

Have Marie turn into Bella.

My Bella.

Make us feel bad for thinking that she was some kind of spy.

Let her into our hearts completely.

She would gain our complete trust.

Then she would kill us all.

While thinking of all of this, something inside of me snapped.

I lunged towards Marie.

I tackled her to the ground with a blood curling battle cry.

I was so angry for a second that I didn't know what was going on.

While I was attacking Marie, I faintly heard someone laugh out evilly.

I was suddenly aware of two other vampire bodies helping me tare Marie apart.

I quickly looked over and saw Emmett and Jasper ripping off her arms.

I knew that they both must have been able to see through her plan.

I was faintly aware of a few shrill voices screaming.

I heard a dark chuckle from above us.

I barely noticed that Marie wasn't fighting back; she was just laying there, taking us ripping her apart.

It was a few seconds after we started did we finish.

I jumped up and looked down at my feet and saw Maries body in scraps.

Emmett started a fire some way and we Jasper threw her body pieces in it before anyone could make a move.

I noticed that I, Emmett, and Japer's hands were shaking with rage.

I turned around quickly and surveyed everyone remaining.

I saw that Aro and the new vampires were gone.

Missing.

Probably ran when we attacker their little spy, knowing that their plan was ruined.

Esme saw sobbing tearlessly into Carlisle shirt, turned away from the still burning body pieces of was used to be Marie Frost.

If that was even her real name anyway.

Rosalie was just frozen in shock at what just happened.

Alissa was on the ground with Timothy wrapped around her, whispering comforting words to her.

They must be so relieved that they were no longer in danger.

I turned to Alice.

She silently walked up to us three.

I noticed that everyone else in the room was watching her now.

"Edward? Why did you so that Edward?" She whispered so quietly that I almost didn't hear her over the sound of the crackling fire beside us. My heart almost broke at the tone of her voice.

"She was a spy for the Volturi and she took on the form of Bella so we would trust her." I said, still furious.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alissa shake her head.

She walked over and out her hand into Alice's.

Timothy came over and held Alissa's hand as well.

"Edward." Alice whispered to get my attention again.

I looked back to her.

She was shaking her head.

Suddenly I was flooded with her memories.

The time that she was kidnapped.

My eyes widened at what I saw.

"Edward." Alice whispered once again to get my attention.

"That was really Bella."

"You killed Bella."

"All of you!"

Oh god…

* * *

**OMG **

**OMG **

**OMG**

**OMG **

**OMG**

**OMG**

**OMG**

**I know right!**

**What the f**k is going on here?!?!**

**Lol**

**Uhhhh**

**Okay…lost train of thought! **

**Never mind! **

**Cookie question: How come Alissa and Timothy came over and held hands with Alice in front of Edward, Emmett, and Jasper?!?!**

**Hint: idk……**

**Oh and….**

**HAPPY ST. PATRICKS DAY EVEYONE!!!**

**I love this holiday!**

**Because I LOVE green!**

**Who doesn't?!**

**Lol**

**PLEASE review!**

**Review=4 leaf clover for a tried 4kitty101!**

**So clover me up!**

**ALL SO SORRY TO MY 100TH AND 150TH REVIEWWR! **

**i have nooooo idea how to find out which ones are my 100th and 150th. **

**SORRY!**


	14. Author's Note

**Okay, hey guys this is just an author's note.**

**I'm sorry if anyone was thinking that this was a new chapter (I would have as well)**

**I just wanted to say in response to one of the last reviews that I got. **

**My reply to them: It's fine if you didn't like that part but there's no reason to go and review like that. You don't even know if that really what happened. I know that you must be mad but there's no reason to go and react and review that way. So I don't know what the heck your problem is but there's no reason to go and act that way. **

**Announcement to everyone: you can go look at the review that the person left, you'll know what review that I'm talking about as soon as you see it, and it really sticks out from the others. Also, people reviewing like that aren't going to help me update any faster. **

**Ill try to update as soon as I can, don't worry if anyone even reviews this chapter, next time I update, ill just make it chapter 15.**

**Thanks for reading my story for those of you that actually like it. **


	15. The World Has Ever Seen

**Thanks so much guys for all of the support!**

**Also, I wanted to point out, IF YOU ARE GOING TO FLAME SOMEONE, AT LEAST DO IT RIGHT!**

**I really liked what Babycakes23 pointed out: "****They're most likely a 10 year old who just found out about the word fuck!"**

**HAHA! **

**Lol**

**I don't know about anyone else, but I thought that that was hilarious! **

**(Oh and I hope that it's okay with Babycakes23 that I used a quote from her!)**

**Also twinkledee! Quote: "The person only has a vocabulary of 10 words, and the main one is fuck..."**

**(Again, hope it was okay!)**

**You guys are so funny!**

**Lol**

**Also, I agree with Midland001: "That guy who did write it: I know this can be hard but get a life!"**

**Lol**

**Review if you agree! I know I do……..**

**(Hope it was okay!)**

**Another note: I LUV YOU BABYCAKES23! YOUR REVIEW CRACKED ME UP!!! YOU'RE MY HERO TODAY! **

**Lol**

**If you want to see her review, go check it out, it's SOOO funny! I know that I LUVED it! **

**Special thanks to: **

**BABYCAKES23**

**Immortal Blueberries**

**xxPowerfullyOwnedxx**

**swimluver**

**Azulish**

**Mia**

**AllisonInterrupted**

**Twinkledee**

**Artsycherry**

**Buta-chan**

**Khlarka2**

**Mollzy**

**GeeGeeCullen16**

**Americasweetie**

**Iwantyourjeep**

**Midland001**

**CookieDoughIceCream1**

**Kw**

**For being awesome!!! **

**Lol**

**I think that my computer already has over half of your names saved in it! **

**And now our cookie winners! **

**Stargazer-Look4Me**

**Azulish**

**Bella-Da-Twilighter-10**

**Shame guys, shame….**

**Answer: It was just to comfort her!**

**You guys over think it SOOO much!**

**Lol**

**Lizzybtmn: I think that the wet noodle is scarier! **

**AHHHHH!!!**

**Lol**

**(I think that I can spell more than half of your names now… I've committed them to memory… yes, yes, you SHOULD be VERY scared!) **

**Lol**

**Also, I'm feeling VERY sick right now! Review to make my throat not feel like it's on fire!**

**I have a VERY suspenseful chapppie today for you guys! **

**We are celebrating!**

**Celebrating what you ask?**

**SHE FINALLY GAVE UP!!!!!! **

**After 11 ½ LONGGGGG years!! **

**She had me for 4175 days!**

**Or**

**100,200 days!**

**Or**

**6,012,000 minutes!**

**Or**

**3,607,200,000 seconds!**

**(That took a REALLY long time, and I am HORRIBLE at math…!!! *shivers*)**

**My mom had FINALLY given full custody of me to my dad!**

**Yes!**

**And to those of you that don't have divorced parents of don't know what that means….**

**I AM FINALLY FREE FROM **_**IT**_**!!!!!**

**Sigh**

**I am VERY hyper right now if anyone has noticed!**

**Deep breath**

**Deep breath!**

**Okay here we go!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Bella's Pov

"Hello?" I called out to the darkness.

The last thing that I remember was being in my living room with the Cullens, Aro, the new vampires, Alissa, and Tim.

Then Ashley started to change me back into Bella, there were shimmers, and then darkness.

But right before I was overcome with darkness, I remember hearing everyone in the room gasp when I was turned back into Bella.

I tried to just stop thinking about what happened right before I got here.

But where exactly is _here_?

I stopped walking around in the darkness to take a second to take in my surroundings.

I looked to my right.

Nothing.

I looked to my left.

Nothing.

Front?

Nope.

Back.

No.

Up?

What did I expect to see?

Nada.

I was disappointed.

When I looked up, I saw a little shimmering light.

Even with my enhanced vampire site, I couldn't make out what the source of the light was or where it was coming from.

Suddenly I was aware that the light was growing, and fast.

Soon the light was actually too bright for my enhanced eyes to even bare.

I quickly shut my eyes and looked down, above it could feel the heat on my back, I could believe that it was that hot. I thought that vampires couldn't feel heat or coldness?

Then, as soon as it started, it stopped.

I opened my eyes and looked up and around and didn't see the light any more.

I shook my head and kept walking forward, it didn't exactly know where I was going but I couldn't stand just sitting on my butt.

I spun around to head in the opposite direction and gasped when I came face to face to a female.

I gasped out loud and stumbled backwards.

"Welcome Isabella Swan." She spoke in a soft voice.

I gasped again and took her appearance in.

She was wearing a long flowing gold and amber dress that sparkled when she made the slightest movement. Her hair was a beautiful, long, black as night, and looked like silk. Her eyes were a startling gold, not like mine, or any other vegetarian vampire, but a really rich, deep, looking gold. She looked to be about in her early twenties. Her face was absolutely flawless and beautiful, making Rosalie look human even.

"Who…Who are you?" I finally stuttered out, feeling like an idiot in her presence.

"You are no idiot Chosen One." She said softy, giving me a soft smile as well..

I looked at her bewildered, "What do you mean?"

She just gave me a knowing smile in reply and I gasped. How did she know what I was thinking?! I thought that my mind's blocked twenty-four seven from mental powers?! Are mine no working now?! I started to panic.

"No, your powers are working just fine Chosen One." She said with a frown.

"Then how do you know what I'm thinking?" I asked confused.

The woman just smiled and said, "I have one single power." She stated simply, "All powers do not work in my presence."

"Okayyy," I started, dragging out the 'y', "Then who are you?"

"I am your loyal servant your majesty." She said, bending down on one knee.

"What?" I was way beyond confused now.

She looked up from her place at my feet and spoke, "Are you not Isabella Swan?" She asked bewildered.

I nodded to her.

"We are lucky that I found you in time." She said smiling.

"In time for _what _exactly?" I was starting to freak out.

"The war of course."

"Oh yeah, the war-" I started to say then realized exactly what she said to me.

"What war?!" I was officially freaked out now.

"Are you feeling all right Chosen One?" She asked, face twisted in confusion.

She got up off the ground, "Can you please tell me what the hell is going on here?!"

The woman looked startled and stepped back away from me quickly.

"I am sorry if I have displeased you in any way Chosen One." She bowed her head, as if in shame.

I didn't even know the woman for five minute and I've already hurt her feelings. I sighed before I started, "What is your name?" I asked softly.

The woman looked back up and into my eyes, "I am Amber." She said her voice cracking a little bit.

I frowned, "Why are you here Amber?"

"I was sent here from the future to warn and help you." She was standing up now, looking into my eyes, willing me to believe that it's true.

"Warn me about the war?" I guessed.

Amber clapped her hands excitedly, "Yes!" She cried happily.

I looked at her weirdly, and her face fell.

"You _do _remember what you're supposed to do. Right?" She asked nervously.

I just shook my head, hoping that all of this would soon be explained to me.

"Shall I start from the beginning then Chosen One?" She asked with a sympathetic smile.

I smiled back brightly and nodded.

"I come from the future, in a time where vampires and human live in peace together, we understand each other and except each other. In my time, there is complte world peace." I smiled at the thought of living in peace with humans, then understanding and excepting us? It sounded too good to be true to me.

"Maybe to you right now but, they leaned to except us for one reason and one reason alone." She had gone back into her 'you–my-highness-and-I-worship-the-ground-you-walk-on' mode again.

"What did someone discover us?" I guessed, I truthfully had no idea.

"You." She stated with a soft smile.

"What so you mean me?" I asked. How in the world could I do all of that?

She nodded, "You are the one to stop the Volturi, save all humans, save all vampires, and save the world." She had a grave look on her face.

"When does it happen?" I asked. If I was really to do this, I need to be prepared.

"In ten years. It may seem a long time right now, but you can't even begin to comprehend what forces you are up against." She said as soon as she saw my surprise.

I nodded, trying to take all of this in.

"If the world is already at peace, why did you come here to tell me about it?" I asked confused like.

Amber shook her head, "I am not sure what, but something has happened in the time stream, it has messed up the order of things. If you kept living your life, then you would have been killed by the Volturi as soon as the war started. Then the world would be doomed to live under the rule of vampires forever. No human would be safe. No woman, man, nor child. All vampires that do not place their allegiance with the Volturi will die as well."

My brain was going into over drive, trying to understand it all and take it in.

"You must save the world." She said to me firmly as she saw my doubts.

"I'm…I'm not sure if I can do it." I admitted fearfully.

"Please, if you do not, my time will be doomed as well. All women. All men. All children. Werewolves. Vampires. Everyone." She whispered the last word.

I have to.

I _need _to.

My life is getting no better.

It is just getting worse.

I might as well do something useful with it then.

"Fine. I will." I finally said reluctantly.

Amber smiled gravely.

"What do we do first to prepare us?" If it was going to be as bad she Amber made it sound, we're going to need to get started as soon as possible then.

"Not me." I looked as her confused. "You."

Crap.

It's always me.

"We must disappear. For ten years. No contact with anyone. No Cullens. No Edward. No one. I will help you train."

I nodded as I took all of this in.

"You will become the savior of the world,"

"You shall become the greatest warrior that the world has ever seen."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**New pole on profile! Check it out PLEASE!**

**Cookie question: Why is Amber's name Amber?**

**Hint: DO NOT OVER THINK IT! Just write (type) down the first thing that comes to mind!**

**Hint 2: I think that from now on that I'll put whether the answer is easy (no think too much) or hard (REALLY gotta think) or in between!**

**This one's easy!**

**Hint 3: (wow I'm feeling generous today! Lol) think about her appearance!**

**From hint 3, you should be able to understand this! **

**Also, I am happy to announce that I HAVE BROKEN THE 100 MARK ON ALERTS!**

**Yay me!**

**Review if ya luv me!**


	16. All Over Again

**Okayyy! **

**Real quick warning for you guys! **

_**I CAN NOT WRITE ANGUISH FOR MY LIFE!!!!!!!**_

**I am just plain terrible at doing anguish!**

**I'm sorry but I really am, I had such a hard time with this chapter. **

**Yeah, I know that it's REALLY short for my regular length!**

**But, oh well.**

**I have a bunch of stuff planned out for Bella…**

**But nothing for Edward…**

**Yeah I know right.**

**Wtf?!**

**I'm updating again so soon because I feel lyke crappppppp!  
I've been throwing up lyke crazy and my throat is burring!**

**(Lol yes Mollzy, I'm a vampire!) **

**So again, sorry for such a short chapter!**

**Here are our cookie winners!**

**Foosel97**

**Iwantyourjeep**

**xxPowerfullyOwnedxx**

**Trricia**

**Babycakes23**

**-.-I-run-with-vampires-.-1**

**Stargazer-Look4Me**

**NotSoSlightlyCrazy**

**.Pixie**

**GeeGeeCullen16**

**Anguststar54**

**Jasper winked**

**Suuz112**

**Immortal Blueberries**

**AllisonIntrrupted**

**Artsycherries**

**Randi I**

**FlowerPetalsToTheWind**

**Yay!**

**Lol**

**Answer: Mainly because her dress and eyes were a Amber color. **

**Also, yesterday was one of my besties birhtdays, so,**

**Hppy Birthday Tim!**

**Lol**

**And also, another one of my besties, sadly, his dog, Arrow, and also, his pig. **

**R.I.P.**

**Again, so sorry that this chapter is so short and that its crappy!**

**Happy readings!**

* * *

Chapter 16

Edwards Pov

I tried to ignore everyone glaring but failed miserably.

Everyone kept replaying the scene over and over again in their mind.

I can still remember the look on Alice's face when she told me that it had been the real Bella.

I tried to get her to explain everything to me but she just didn't speak to me at all.

And who was I to blame her?

I should have listened to her since the start.

I sighed, my mind churning as I trudged up the stairs to my bedroom to think.

_What are we supposed to do now? _

_How could he?_

_I thought that he loved her._

_How could they?_

_That was low, even for him._

_I should have told them. _

I barley payed any attention to the thought swirling around me but the last one caught me.

'I should have told them'?

Who's that?

I dig into everyone's mind and find that it was Alice.

I slowly walk down the stairs for one more futile attempt of her talking to me.

"What do you mean?" I ask to Alice who's curled up on the couch.

Out of everyone, we all know that she was hit the hardest by this, aside from me of course.

She was slowly shaking her head to herself.

I tried to read her mind again but her head was too mixed up.

"Alice, this isn't your fault." I said to her.

By now, everyone in the room was looking at the both of us.

"I should have told you all." She finally choked out. "This wouldn't have happened!" She screamed out.

I quickly flinched away at the intensity of her screech.

"What do you mean Alice?" Carlisle tried to reason with her.

"I… I knew it was Bella… She told me everything…But she said not to tell anyone…" She choked out.

"And you think that if we knew that then we would have never attacked her." Emmett guessed.

She just nodded, numbly.

"It is not your fault Alice." Esme said softly to her.

"But it is!" She screeched out.

Everyone in the room flinched and nodded to each other.

We all stepped out of the room.

"I didn't think that it was the real Bella!" I blurted out.

Everyone in the room snapped their head to look at me.

"We know that Edward." Esme said softly to me now.

"Yeah man, we all know that you would never do that on purpose to Bella." Emmett threw in.

"I'm… I'm going to go hunt." I announced to everyone.

I knew that I didn't need to hunt but I really needed was some time to think without others thoughts interrupting.

Without even waiting for an answer, I bolted for the front door.

Once I was out the door, I knew exactly where I wanted to go.

Our meadow.

Well… now it's just mine.

I sighed dejectedly; I sat down in the middle of the meadow.

I lay down and closed my eyes.

I knew that I couldn't sleep but I could day dream couldn't I?

I started to think back to when I had first saw Bella.

How beautiful she looked.

How innocent.

It's my fault that she became a vampire.

My fault that she's dead now.

This wasn't supposed to happen!

She was supposed to go up, a human, marry a human!

Have children, get a job, and live happily ever after!

I curled up into a ball, this is all my fault.

She is dead because of me.

I thought that she was a spy for the Volturi.

I thought that she kidnapped Alice.

I thought that she had threatened Alissa and Timothy.

I can't even believe myself.

_Edward, we need to go._

I heard someone call out to me, I didn't even bother to check and see who it was.

I didn't want to move.

I just wanted to stay here forever and die.

I heard someone running through the forest in my direction.

"Edward. We need to leave now." I heard someone say softly behind me.

I didn't even bother looked to see who it was a I got up and started , at a human pace, back to the house.

_And it starts all over again…_

I heard the person behind me think.

I knew that my family hated when I went into my 'zombie' state, as Emmett put it.

If they thought that it was bad when I left her.

They're going to be surprised how it is when I know that she's gone.

"Edward, we have some visitors at the house." I heard Carlisle say once I got back to the house but he sounded troubled.

I didn't even look up.

"Why hello Edward." I heard a familiar voice say.

My head snapped up and I looked into the eyes of the speaker.

Aro.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. **

**I know.**

**I've got a quick question, wtf is a beta???**

**I've heard of them around fan fiction but I'm not too sure what they are???**

**Please tell me in a review!**

**Cookie question: Why did Carlisle sound troubled when he announced that they had a visitor?**

**Hint: Sort a easy, you be the judge of that!**

**Again, sorry it was so short, I suck at writing, wtf is a beta?**

**Also, again, I feel lyke crap and am sooo sick!!!**

**So I'll try to update as soon as I can again!**

**Please review! **


	17. First Great Power

**Heyyy guys!**

**What's up?**

**Sorry that I haven't updated yet!**

**If some of you didn't know, but I'm **_**really **_**sick!**

**I went to the doctors and I had to get shots…**

**THREE SHOTS!**

**Two in my left shoulder. **

**One in my right shoulder.**

**OWWWWWWW! **

**The lady lyke stabbed me with them both!**

**If you feel my pain…**

**You'll be so kind and leave me a little nice pretty review! **

**Also, if none of you've know, or don't really care…**

**DANNY PHANTON'S COMING BACK!!!!!!! **

**Yes.**

**Yes. **

**I know. **

**None of you care about Danny Phantom…**

**BUTI LUV IT!**

**I luv Danny Phantom just lyke most of you worship Twilight!**

**I had thought that they finished it but I guess not. **

**I was watching TV when I saw the commercial for it.**

**Lol.**

**I actually had a bowl of soup and I spoon in my hand when I saw it…**

**I kinda dropped the **_**hot **_**soup all over my feet, I had **_**no**_** socks or anything on, and the floor and the spoon left a nice bruise on my foot… **

**Yeah. **

**I know right?**

**Smooth…**

**Lol.**

**I was SOOOO shocked!**

**I know that most of you guys must hate the show or thing it's for lyke 10 years, no offense to 10 year olds, but its awesome to me!**

**Plus I did write Danny Phantom fic's so I might end up doing a new Danny Phantom story!**

**Or I might just end up getting a new idea for a new Twilight story…**

**Yay! **

**Sorry…**

**Lol**

**Just REALLY hyper.**

**Think about how you would feel if you realized that the New Moon movie and Midnight Sun were both coming out, Friday 6 pm!!!**

**Gahhh!**

**I CAN'T WAIT!!!**

**Lol. **

**Anyway…**

**After my little uhhh**

**Well I don't really know **_**what **_**to call it.**

**Lol.**

**Here are our winners of chapter 16's cookie winners!!! **

**Mollzy**

**Foosel97**

**AllisonInterrupted**

**Babycakes23**

**Twinkledee**

**Lovingmaliaf**

**Whisperoak88**

**Jasper winked**

**Trricia**

**Stargazer-Look4Me**

**xxPowerfullyOwnedxx**

**Lizzybtmn**

**Iwantyourjeep**

**Suuz112**

**FlowerPetalsToTheWind**

**Victoria xx287xx**

**AlexaVolturi**

**Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale**

**Bella-Da-Twilighter-10**

**Sorry that I had forgotten you before Bella-Da-Twilighter-10!**

**You are the winners!**

**Lol**

**I think that everyone that gave me an answer was right anyway!**

**Chapter 16 cookie answer: Because it was Aro! The Volturi! He tricked Edward into killing Bella! Do you really need more of an answer?!**

**Sorry to any Aro or Volturi luvers! **

**Anyway…**

**On with chapppie 17! **

* * *

Chapter 17

Bella's Pov

When I opened my eyes the first thing that I noticed was that Amber was standing in front of me.

I looked around and saw that we were in a large open area, almost like some kind of open field.

All around us were tall, over my waist, stalks of what looked like grain, each one blowing gently in the light breeze.

"What are we doing here?" I asked puzzled.

""We are here to start training you for the upcoming Chosen One." Amber said to me as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

This might take a little while…

"Why do you say that Chosen One?" Amber asked confused.

"Okay, before we get started, we've got a few things that we need to straighten out first." I started.

Amber nodded eagerly to me.

I sigh and continued, "No more calling me 'Chosen One' okay?" Amber looked broken, "Also, no more reading my mind." Amber just shrugged.

"If you want that done, then it will be done Chosen-" Amber stopped before she could finish.

Never mind.

Now I _know_ that this is going to take a little while…

Then something dawned on me, "How am I supposed to train when your power cuts mine out?" I asked confused.

Amber smiled sweetly to me, "That's easy; I can just shut mine off." She said simply.

"So how is this going to work?" I asked.

Truthfully, I was nervous as hell.

"Well first were going to explore what powers that you have right now." I nodded in understanding. "Then we're going to find out your most powerful powers then train you to use them." Amber finished.

That sounded simple enough.

"Okay, so when do we get started?" I asked Amber.

"Right now if you wish." Amber replied.

This needs to stop.

"Amber," I called to get her attention. "How about we just work on referring to each other like we're equal?" _And not like I'm the ruler of the whole world… _I added silently to myself.

"If you wish-" Amber stopped.

I closed my eyes and took a deep unneeded breath.

"Right, sorry Bella." Amber said sheepishly.

It was a start.

"So how are we supposed to find out the most powerful powers?" I asked Amber.

"Well first off, were going to need to meditate. Once we find out these powers, you're going to have some trouble controlling them. So were going to be prepared first so your don't end up hurting yourself." Amber explained.

"Okay, so let's start." I said with a smile.

Amber walked over so she was about a few feet from in front of me and sat down.

I frowned but did the same and sat down.

Amber smiled at me sweetly, "You need to relax and let yourself drift. Close your eyes. Calm. Deep breaths." Amber said soothingly to me.

I did as she said and suddenly I felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"Good, good. You did wonderful Bella." Amber said, I opened my eyes and saw that she was smiling.

"So that was it?" I asked. The way that Amber was talking about, I thought that it would take _a lot_ longer.

"Actually yes, you surprised me. Usually it takes a normal vampire half a year to do what you just achieved in minutes. You're very special Bella." Amber said smiling brilliantly.

Great.

I just as weird as a vampire as I was a human.

"So how are we supposed find out these big bad powers?" I asked.

"Well I think that first, were going to have you meditate. Then the power will just come to you. Almost like it were calling to you. I think that we'll find some interesting powers. Since you've been around for a while, you must have collected many powers without you even noticing." Amber explained to me.

I believed her to.

I've just gotten so used to absorbing other vampire powers that half the time I don't even notice. I only know of some of my powers from thinking if I have the power and if I do, I do it.

"Okay so now let's start by you mediating again okay?" I nodded to Amber.

I closed my eyes again and felt myself drift off.

Suddenly I was overwhelmed with a fierce, firey, adventurous, and flirty.

My eyes shot open with surprise.

I looked around quickly and saw that there were hundreds of stalks of grain that were on fire.

The ground was on fire.

What the hell is going on?!

I stood up quickly and turned to Amber.

Amber was slowly opening her eyes and gave me a sly smile.

"We have found your first great power." She said with a grin.

What in the world is she talking about?!

I glared at her madly.

Does nothing she says make sense?!

Suddenly the whole field around us was on fire.

I have found my first great power.

Fire.

* * *

**So.**

**So?**

**SO?!**

**Did you lyke it?!?!?!**

**Yes I know that it's really short but my arms are STILL KILLING me from those stupid shots!**

**Grrr…**

**Lol.**

**Cookie question: Why was Bella suddenly feeling overwhelmed with a fierce, firey, adventurous, flirty feeling?**

**Hint: I guess that it's pretty hard. **

**Hint 2: You really gotta think about the power…**

**So review if you lyked it! **

**Also, I've got a new poll up and I REALLY want your guy's feedback on it!**

**So go check out my profile and poll pretty please! **

**I've also noticed that I have 113 alerts for this story!**

**Yay!  
But only lyke one of every four of you review!**

**So I have a request!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**Reviews make me feel better… **


	18. Author Note

**Okay hey everybody!**

**Sorry, I know that you must be mad.**

"**ANOTHER authors note?!?!"**

**Yeah sorry about this but I really need to tell you guys about something but I forgot to put it in Chapter 17! **

**And I knew that if I just went back and added it to Chapter 17…**

**Most of you have already read it so no one would have known…**

**Well I kinda already know what grades I got in a few subjects and their not to good…**

**Also I know that I'm going to get my report card this week. **

**So I'm going to end up getting MAJOR groundings and not be able to update and I don't want anyone to think that I've dropped this story! **

**So, sorry again! **

**I just wanted to give you guys a heads up!**

**I might not be able to update for a little while!**

**I'm not dropping this story!**

**So for anyone that hasn't done the alert thingy, you're going to want to. **

**And if you don't or don't have an account, just check this story every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. **

**Those are the days that I'll be able to sneak on!**

**_I will try to update when ever I get the chance to!!!_**

**So good bye for now! **

**I'm so sorry if I don't update for a little while!!!**

**When I update next, I'll just have it as Chapter 19!**

**Happy readings! **

**Wish me luck!**


	19. Terribly Sorry

**Hey guys! **

**Thankfully, we haven't gotten our report cards yet!**

**I'm hoping that we don't get them before spring break so I can work on my story as much as possible during spring break! **

**So hope for me guys! **

**Anyway, sorry that I haven't gotten a chance to update yet, I had started this chapter on my mom's computer and I'm usually work on this story at my dads so I didn't have a chance to work on this all weekend!**

**Sorry! **

**Anyway, here are the winners of chapter 17's cookie winners!**

**Victoria xx287xx**

**-.-I-run-with-vampires-.-1**

**Bellaandedwardforever02**

**NotSoSlghtlyCrazy**

**Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale**

**Jasper winked**

**MebLuvzHerEdward**

**Babycakes23**

**Foosel97**

**Stargazer-Look4Me**

**Mollzy**

**SORRY IF I FORGOT ANYONE!!!!**

**You are our winners!!!**

**Yay!**

**It was mostly because fire as a flirty, adventurous, and so on feeling!**

**Yes, I did notice that some of you said that I forgot you when I posted the winners last chapter!**

**I am SOOOO SORRY!!!!!!! **

**I will go back and fix it as soon as possible!**

**I would right now but I can't, wont go into details right not though!**

**Anyway, here's chapter 19!**

* * *

Chapter 19

Edward's Pov

"What are you doing here Aro?!" Carlisle asked fiercely.

I've never heard Carlisle speak to _anyone_ like that so I was surprised myself.

I read everyone's thoughts in the room.

_He's got some nerve coming here… -Emmett_

_Poor Edward… -Esme_

_How dare he come back here after what he just did to this family…- Carlisle_

_Too many emotions…- Jasper_

_I wonder why I didn't see him coming…- Alice_

_He has NO right to be here…- Rosalie _

I was surprised by Rosalie's thoughts; she had given everyone the thought that she hated Bella.

The truth was,

It wasn't anyone's fault that my Bella is dead.

Its mine.

Not Aro.

Not Emmett.

Not Jasper.

Mine.

I was the one that attacked her first.

It's my entire fault.

"I am here to speak to young Edward." Aro said calmly.

Suddenly the room was filled with a chorus of ferocious growls.

"You have the nerve to say that?!" Carlisle growled out.

"It's not his fault." I whispered, mostly to myself. "It's mine."

Silence.

"WHAT?!" Everyone but Aro in the room chorused.

"Edward!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Not it's not!"

"What are you thinking Edward?!"

"Do NOT even try to think like that!"

"Edward, you know that's not right!"

They all started yelling to me at the same time.

I lifted my head up and looked at them all.

When they all saw my eyes, they silenced.

Then gasped.

I guess that they finally noticed they dead look in my eyes.

I _am_ dead with out Bella in my life.

I turned to Aro, "Why did you come here Aro?" I asked in monotone.

"I need to speak to you my dear Edward." He turned and faced the others. "Alone." He added when he saw that none of them planned on moving.

I glanced at the rest of my family out of the corner of my eye.

They looked pissed.

Rosalie looked as if she were about to jump and tackle Aro.

I thought that she hated Bella?

"Fine." I said with no emotion in my voice.

My family turned to me in amazement.

"Go. I will be fine." I said to reassure them.

They finally listened to me and walked out the door.

But of course, only went so far.

I could tell that they were still listening to us both.

Aro turned back to me.

"Edward, how are you doing?" Aro said to me, as if greeting a long lost friend.

I simply nodded my head, not speaking.

"I am terribly sorry about young Miss. Swan." Aro said with a sad smile.

I couldn't tell if it was a fake smile or not.

"But I did want to ask you a question."Aro continued on after he saw that I wasn't planning on saying anything.

I nodded again to him.

I could tell that everyone outside was straining to hear what Aro was about to say.

"I would like for you to come and work for the Volturi."

* * *

**Sorry that it was so short but I don't have that stuff planned for Edward right now!**

**Sorry! **

**Also, I have a violin concert coming up!**

**It's on Tuesday! **

**WISH ME LUCK!**

**Okayyyy!**

**If anyone as any ideas for what should be going on with Edward, lemme know! **

**I'll try to use as many ideas as I can!**

**Review please!**

**Thanks guys!**

**Please send ideas! **


	20. Floating

**Hey guys its 4kitty101 here!**

**So sorry it did such a bad job on chapter 20!**

**My mom was rushing me off the computer and I wanted to post the chapter!**

**So just a quick note- my concert.**

**We were terrible! **

**Lol.**

**We messed up SOOO much!**

**But of course everyone else said we were good. **

**But whatever!**

**So here are our winners of the cookie for the contest in chapter 19!**

**NO ONE! **

**YOU ALL GOT IT WRONG!**

**Tehe.**

**So thank you all to everyone who sent me ideas! **

**(Even to people who kinda just left comments about it!)**

**Oompaloompa6262**

**NotSoSlightlyCrazy**

**Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale**

**Jasper winked**

**Vampsrulewolvesdont**

**A crystal tear**

**-Dreamer-Laugher-Lover-**

**Stargazer-Look4Me**

**FlwoerPetalsToTheWind**

**Another-vampire**

**Thanks guys! I read every one if your ideas!**

**Also: I got a lot of complaints about how slow the story is moving, and 'suggestions' to speed it up, sorry guys but I already have practically the rest of the story until the end planned out. **

**Stay with me here!**

**Anyway, here's chapter 20!**

* * *

Bella's POV

"Okay, you can stop it now Bella." Amber told me frowning.

I had found my first power when I found out that I couldn't control it.

There's fire all around the both of us, if we tried to run through, we'd end up getting burned.

Badly.

"I-I can't!" I stuttered out.

The flames were starting to grow and reach out for us.

I gasped as one got close enough to burn us.

I had always thought that normally flames couldn't hurry a vampire, unless it was already torn apart.

These flames are different.

A flame close to me snaked out and licked at my forearm.

I jumped in pain when I felt a sharp sting; I looked down and saw a long burn mark across my arm.

I quickly turned towards Amber to warm her about it but when I looked over, I couldn't see her anywhere.

I quickly spun in a full circle looking for any signs of her sparkling dress.

I couldn't see anything but red, orange, any yellow.

"Amber!" I called out franticly.

The flames had quickly eaten the whole surrounding area, turning all the plants to ash.

This fire seemed more powerful and bright than anything I've ever seen.

I began to panic.

What if I can't get out?

Who will save everyone?

Will everyone be killed?

What about Edward?

No!

Bad Bella!

I tried snapping myself out of it.

"Help me!" I heard a small voice call out.

I snapped into action, "WHERE ARE YOU?" I called out over the roar of the flames.

"HELP!" I heard the small voice call out louder this time.

I quickly turned to the direction of where I thought the voice was coming form and dove into the fire.

I ran and jumped threw the flames, as if that would help from getting burned.

No, not really.

My throat felt like it was on fire now too.

And I don't really think that it was because of my thirst.

I just kept running forward until I saw a small flicker of what I thought was bright green.

I quickly turned back and saw a little figure, almost consumed by the flames.

I ran over at vampire speed and kneeled down.

It was a little girl, not even four years old, dressed in a bright green jacket, curled up in a tight ball.

I placed a hand on her shoulder, letting her know that I was here.

Her head shot up and quickly found my face.

"Who-who are you?" she asked, sniffling.

I smiled softly and picked her up in my arms.

"A friend." I said softly.

I hugged her to my chest tightly as I ran though the flames.

The little girl moved her face so that it was pressed into my hair, right near my ear.

"I-I was out playin. I got stucked." She stuttered out. **(A/N Sorry FlowerPetalsToTheWind! I know how much you hate baby talk!)**

I could tell that she was crying but I didn't have time to try and comfort her now.

I need to get her out of this.

This fire is my fault.

If she dies, its murder.

Calm down Bella, just breathe.

Me being a mess won't help this little girl at all.

Deep breathes.

Calm.

Just breathe.

I closed my eyes, I already knew that I was running forward, trying to get out of the flames.

Breathe.

Calm.

Everything is alright.

Suddenly I was overcome with calmness.

It was almost as is Jasper had appeared and used all of his power on me.

I felt the temperature drop and the little girl gasped.

I quickly opened my eyes.

I gasped as well.

Water.

There was water floating around us, putting out the fire.

About a gallon of water floated right in front of us, the little girl's eyes lit up and she reached out to touch the floating water.

She stuck her hand in and her hand went right into it. She pulled her hand back as the blob floated out of reach of her. When she pulled her hand towards herself to examine it, her hand was wet, as if she just dipped her hand in water.

I slowly turned in a full circle, taking everything in.

It looked like thousands of blobs of water were floating around, stopping about two feet above a patch of fire, then falling. They would just fall right onto the ground and douse the fire.

I turned back around and saw a blob of water, probably about ten gallons, float towards us.

The closer the blob got to us, the lighter it got, until it was right in front us. The water looked like it was glowing.

It floated right above our heads.

The little girl and I both looked at it above our heads with open mouths.

It just stayed there for a few seconds, glowing.

Then suddenly it dropped.

All over the both of us.

We both gasped as coughed up the water that had gone done our throats.

Suddenly I felt better.

I felt like I just stepped out of a hot spring, refreshed, and healed.

I noticed that my throat didn't feel like it was burning.

I looked down to check on the little girl and gasped when I saw the burn on my arm.

It was slowly shrinking and shrinking until it disappeared.

I stayed there gaping at my arm for a little while.

The little girl impatiently bounced in my arms.

Jolting, I shook my head and started walking forward again.

It wasn't long until it got dark and I saw lights flashing ahead.

People with flash lights ran towards us, yelling and shouting.

I glanced to the little girl and saw her peacefully sleeping on my shoulder.

When the people finally reached us, I noticed Amber standing right behind the crowd that had gathered around us by now.

"Oh my little baby!" A woman screamed when she saw the bright green jacket of the little girls.

I gently lifted her up and place her in the mothers awaiting arms.

I slipped away from the crowd and made my way over to Amber.

She was dressed in normal clothes, a simple long sleeve shirt and jeans.

My mind flashed back to the fire, I remember that she went missing.

She's got a lot of explaining to do!

"I see that you have found two new powers." She said with steel in her voice without even looking at me.

I was surprised at her attitude, usually she was bowing down to me, and now she was acting as if she resented me.

I cocked my head to one side, showing that I didn't understand what she meant.

"Water. Healing."

* * *

**So?**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Cookie question: What was wrong with chapter 19?**

**Hint: No, not that it was really short! Stop rubbing it in my face… gosh!**

**Hint 2: _I really hope that you guys can be honest and not look back to chapter 19 to look! _**

**Hint 3: It's really easy if you were paying attention!**

**Also, if anyone knows a good story that had something along the lines of where Edward and Bella were best friends as human kinds, one moves away, both turned to vampires, move to Forks and see each other! Please let me know!**

**I might have another new story coming out, something along the lines of what I just told you!**

**Oh and also!**

**_ANOUNCEMENT! _**

**_I'VE GOT A NEW STORY OUT!_**

**_It's called ily!_**

**_Please go and check it out! _**

**It's just a cute little one shot!**

**Oh and…**

**_HOPPY EASTER EVEYRONE!!!!!!!_**


	21. It's For The Best

**4kitty101!**

**Hey, quick question for you guys…**

**I know that there's a fanfiction (duh I'm on it right now) and a fictionpress…**

**So is there any other fiction thingy. **

**I just happened to stumble onto fictionpress while visiting some profiles…**

**Please lemme know if there is!**

**A quick thank you to hollisterchick!**

**You're so nice!**

**Well here are our cookie winners for chapter 20!**

_**Foosel97**_

_**Iwantyourjeep**_

**Only two people got it right!**

**Answer – THERE WAS NO COOKIE QUESTION!**

**I was in suck a rush that I forgot all about it!**

**I am so sorry –Dreamer-Laugher-Lover-!!**

_**Umm well the war is in 10 years, the 10 years started when Bella first met Amber and was told about the war and everything so chapter 17, so the war is going to be in about six years now. **_

_**Every single chapter I do represents 1 year. So chapter 18 was one year, 19 another, 20 another, and this 21 is another. Just think about it how like while you have Edward's POV, during that one year, Bella trained her great power(s) that she got in the chapter before Edward's POV. **_

_**If anyone still had any more questions or is still confused, don't hesitate to ask me!**_

**So again, so sorry!**

**Anyway, a lot of you asked me what's going on with Amber…?!**

**You'll just have to wait and see…**

***evil laugh***

**Lol**

**So here's chappie 21!**

* * *

Edward's POV

I tried not to show any emotion at what Aro had just said.

Tried.

He wants me to join the Volturi.

I didn't have anything to lose did I?

Bella's gone.

I have no really reason to live anymore.

This time, I _know_ that she's dead.

She's not going to come back as a vampire this time.

Or anything else for that matter.

I killed her with my own hands.

If the pain just gets too much, I can just kill someone in the city and be done with my existence. No problem at all. Also I already know that my emotions will be too strong for Jasper, he would end up having to leave. Alice would kill me for Jasper having to leave. Rose would get so mad at me for being depressed all the time that she would end up leaving too. Emmett, of course, would follow Rose to the ends of the earth. Esme would be heartbroken for me leaving her, but it's better that just I leave then Jasper having to go and then Alice following him. Carlisle, I know that he would be really disappointed in me.

"Well Edward? What do you say?" Aro snapped me out of my thinking.

I could practically feel the whole house holding its breath, waiting for my answer. I also think that everyone else heard what Aro really came for.

I shook my head, trying to clear it.

It's for the best.

"I will join the Volturi." I said without emotion.

As soon as the words left my mouth, six vampires burst into the room.

"Edward, dear please don't!"

"Think this through!"

"Don't do this man!"

"Edward, don't you dare leave!"

"Running away is not the answer!"

"Go."

Everyone in the room went silent in surprise as to what Alice her said. She spoke so quietly but it shut everyone up.

"What are you talking about Alice?! He can't just go work for the Volturi!" Emmett boomed, say the last with disgust.

Alice knew that yelling wouldn't help, "I know why your choosing to go with them Edward," Damnit, stupid future seeing pixie. "And no, I don't know because I saw the future. I just know." Alice whispered sadly. Everyone looked at her for an explanation. "Jasper would have to leave-"

"I would never leave!" Jasper cried out quickly, interrupting Alice.

We all held our breath, knowing that Alice hated being interrupted, thinking that she would start crying and throwing a fit.

She surprised us all.

She just waited a minute then continued speaking as if no one had interrupted her.

"His emotions would get to strong for Jasper; he would end up having to leave. And I would go with him." She looked up into my eyes; I could practically see the venom tears streaming down her face. "Rose would leave, but before Jasper. She wouldn't be able to deal with you always moping around. And of course Emmett would go with her. You would slowly and painfully tare this family apart." She ended in a whisper.

I could tell that the rest of the family was trying to deny it in their heads but knew that it would all end up happening in the end.

"She's right. It's the best thing to do." I said in monotone.

Everyone's head snapped up to meet my eyes, but I just couldn't stand looking into any of their eyes. I could clearly see the depression, sadness, and pain in every one of the topaz orbs.

"Let's get going then, shall we?" Aro declared happily. Everyone flinched; I wasn't sure if it was because I was leaving, he sounded so happy, or just because it's Aro. I think it's most likely the last one.

I didn't plan on taking any of my things, too many memories in them. I just walked out the door, following an eager Aro.

I listened to everyone's thoughts as I ran.

_I hope you know what you're doing Edward…_

I noticed that everyone was thinking the same thing.

Well not everyone…

One person was thinking something different…

_I know that we will see you again Edward… I just know it…_

* * *

**Hey hey hey!**

**Lemme know what you think!**

**Also, I got a new story up called Long Overdue,**

**Big thanks to Farmer Joe-Gothic Fairy!**

**She helped me with the idea!**

**I'm just gonna give you the summary here,**

**Back in 1918, Europe, Jasper and Bella were both brother and sister, with Edward as Jasper's best friend. When Jasper goes off to war, Edward makes Jasper a promise, to always keep Bella safe. Jasper dies in the war and Edward must keep that promise now more than ever. Edward and Bella end up falling in love and marry each other. But death strikes again when Edward falls prey to the influenza and dies, leaving Bella to rot in her own depression. Then a lone vampire comes along and changes Bella then leaves her alone on her own as a newborn. 2009, Forks, Bella is on her own and passing through a small town when she see's Edward and Jasper, both as vampires, in high school. But, Edward already has a mate...**

**Bella and Edward**

**Drama and Mystery**

**T - For mild cursing**

**There ya go! **

**Don't worry!**

**It's all Bella and Edward in the end!**

**Happy ending always!**

**Anyway…**

**Cookie question: Who do you think the one person was at the end of the chapter that was thinking something different than all the others? **

**Hint: No hint! I can't think of one that won't give away too much info! Sorry!**

**One more thing – I FINALLY saw ****The Fast And The Furious ****(the movie) it was great! You HAVE to see it! SO GOOD!**

**Im close to breaking 30,000 words!**

**Reviews make me happy!**

**I'm close to breaking 400 reviews! **

**Help me out with it!**


	22. Four Long Years

**Oh my gosh guys!**

**I am SOOOOOOO sorry!**

**I practically just dropped off fanfiction for a couple weeks there!**

**So sorry!**

**Let me just skip the excuses so you guys can just get right to the chapter, but first, **

**COOKIE WINNERS!!!**

**(But first I will say that I am NOT going to announce the winner(s) yet, the winner(s) will be announced next chapter, I have made several different story lines off all the Cullen family members if they were the one that had thought the thought**_**, please go to my profile and vote in my pole so I can get writing on the next chapter as soon as possible!**_**) **

**But here are all the people that sent in an answer!**

**Vampbitous**

**Mollzy**

**Luckylittlegirl**

**MegLuvsHerEdward**

**Hotpixie_101**

**Emacca**

**MissJackieMac**

**MrsBeccaCullen**

**TWILIGHT LOVERR OFICALL**

**Mared and the Jarcuses**

**EC-stronger than you since 1915**

**Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale**

**FlowerPetalsToTheWind**

**Stargazer-Look4Me**

**Hannah-Marie hale**

**Iwantyourjeep**

**Foosel97**

**Forever Wicked and Evil**

**Babycakes23**

**-Dreamer-Laugher-Lover-**

**Jasper winked**

**JaspersAngel11**

**Thank you all for sending in answers! **

**Also, I gave a little hint about who the person is and isn't! Look in the big spot in the ()!**

**Also again, I feel for you Stargazer-Look4Me! I know that I will probably lose some readers for this but… I hate Hannah Montana!**

**There! I said it! And the Jonas Brothers! I don't even know their names! **

***Ducks from glass bottle***

**Ha! You missed!**

**Lol**

**I am going to see the new Wolverine movie!**

**I can't wait!**

**Lol**

**Sorry!**

**I know I know!**

**I said I wasn't going to babble!**

**So here's chappie 22!**

**This chapter is dedicated to all the people from the Philippines reading this!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Bella we need to move." Amber said sternly to me.

We were running across a field but I kept asking Amber questions about my powers, the war, and things like that. But ever since Amber had disappeared during that fire, she's been really nasty to me.

"We don't have time to ask stupid questions about stupid things Bella."

"Since when is a war stupid?" I exclaimed loudly.

Amber glared at me fiercely.

I had to try and hold back my gasp when I saw the look in her eyes, pure hatred.

I could remember when Amber was tripping over herself to bow down to me, do whatever I want her to do. And now, she's looking at as if she hates my every fiber of my being.

Suddenly, I was aware of just how tired I was, and then I realized that…

Vampires aren't supposed to get tired; we aren't supposed to run out of energy.

_What's happening to me? _I asked myself.

I tried to keep my pace up, keep in step with Amber but as time dragged on, it almost seemed as is she was going faster then usual…

_Or I'm going slower…_ I thought to myself.

I was so caught up in my thinking that I didn't notice a large rock lying right in my path, and without even realizing what was happening, I tripped.

I didn't even register the pain I felt all over my body, I still couldn't believe that I had tripped in the first place.

I was suddenly aware of the blinding pain coursing through my veins, I'd never felt anything lyke I ever before. It's been so long since I felt pain that it shocked my for a second.

Ignoring the pain flashing behind my eyes, I slowly struggled to open my eyes, looking for Amber. Seeing her nowhere, I slowly let my eyes close and drift into the welcoming darkness.

**Mystery POV**

Ha!

That little brat!

She thinks that she can really save the world!

How is she supposed to save all of earth from me…

When she can't even save herself?

**Bella's POV**

_Ughhh…_

I thought as I tried to fight of the sleep that threatened to draw me back into darkness once again.

_Where am I?_

"You are in a hospital miss." A voice explained to me softly, I wasn't aware that I had been vocal while thinking to myself.

I felt my face heat up knowing that a stranger had heard what I was thinking.

Wait what?!

I felt the color drain quickly from my face once again.

I must be thinking things…

"Miss?" I heard a voice call out to me, "Can you hear me?" The voice called out again.

I fought back against the darkness and finally opened my eyes.

In front of me was a woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties or so. She had on a long white coat over her normal clothes. Her skin was a dark brown color, her eyes matching. My eyes were to out of focus to even have any hope of having any idea what her name was from her small print name tag.

"Can you hear me miss?" The woman repeated again.

"Where am I?" I asked, but even I couldn't even understand what I had said.

I think that it ended up sounding like "Wbered anm ahhh?"

The woman smiled sweetly to me, obviously dealing with this all the time.

"You're at a hospital in Manila, Philippines." She explained to me.

I just nodded back to her.

The Philippines is on the other side of the world! I can't even remember how I got here! The last thing I remember... was running. With someone else… who was it?

Amber!

I remember that we were running somewhere then I started to feel weak…I fainted.

But I thought that vampires weren't able to feel weak, that we never get tired, or even pass out.

I was so lost in my thinking that I didn't even know that the woman had even asked me a question until I realized that she was looking expectantly at me, as if she were waiting for me to answer a question.

I cleared my throat; it felt as like I hadn't drank anything in ages.

"I'm sorry; can you please repeat your question?" I asked politely.

I don't know why I was being so polite but I just felt the need to around this woman.

"I asked for your name." She said patiently.

"My name is Isabella Swan." I didn't have the energy to make up anything at this point, I just wanted to curl up and go back to sleep again. I just feel so drained, as if someone sucked out all of my life force of energy.

He woman just nodded, "You probably want to go back to sleep, so I'll just come back to check on you later on at night." She said, almost as if reading my mind.

I just nodded slowly, sleep already taking over my body.

My mind wanted, no demanded, me to shut down and just sleep but I had question, tugging at the back of my mind that just wouldn't go away.

"Wait." I tried to call out, the woman already had her hand on the door knob but she seemed to her my whisper cry.

"Wha- what happened to me?" I asked her whispering.

I tried to fight off the darkness as it tried to take over; _I just need to hear her answer first! _I cried out in my mind.

The woman suddenly looked ten years older, she smiled sadly at me.

"You don't remember anything do you?" She asked so softly that I almost didn't hear her.

Not having enough strength left, I just nodded to her.

Of course I still remembered everything, that is until I fainted of course.

The woman looked so sad.

I just barely caught what she whispered back to me in response before the darkness finally took over.

I prayed that I heard her wrong, prayed with everything I had in me.

I swear that I heard the line go flat on the heart monitor right after she told me.

"_You've been in a coma for four long years…"_

**Mystery POV**

I smiled evilly.

She's as good as dead…

* * *

**Ahhh!**

**Lol**

**Ikr!**

**I know right, for all you non texters!**

**Yes I do know that my geography was messed up when I said that the Philippines is on the other side of the world! I know it's not really! It was just for effect! Yes I know that in the Philippines does not have the best health care and everything! I just wanted to throw the Philippines in there somehow!**

**Yes, my dad was born there so I am half and half! Yes!**

**And proud of it! **

**Please review!**

**_COOKIE QUESTION!!!_**

**_Who do you think this Mystery person is???_**

**Vote in my pole too please! Need to know who to do!**

**Yes so now, there are only two more years until the war, so in the next chapter, Edward's Pov, and then Bella's, then Edward's is when the war starts!**

**So there! I did hurry it up!**

**Jeez…**

**So show me some love!**

**Review please! **

**And hopfully I'll get a chance to update Long Overdue in the next couple days!**


	23. Mystical Child

**Sorry for taking so long guys!!!**

**Quick question!**

**Did anyone read The Last Olympian??? **

**The fifth (and sadly last!!!) book in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series?!?**

**If you did: I heard that Rick's gonna start A WHOLE NEW CAMP HALF-BLOOD SERIES!!!**

**Sadly, with all new characters. (damnit!) If you look at the end, in the Authors note (in the back of The Last Olympian, look at the first sentence! Don't have the book with me right now sorry! But it says something like how this is the end of the FIRST camp half-blood series!!!)**

**I HIGHLY recommend this series to ANYONE!!! This is my favorite series of all time!!!**

**The first book is The Lighting Thief, then The Sea of Monsters, The Titans Curse, The Battle of the Labyrinth, and lastly The last Olympian!!! The series is by Rick Riordan!! If you like a little action, romance, fiction, this is the series for you! **

**Lol**

**But anyway… **

**So here are our winners of chapter 21 cookie contest!!!**

**Vampbitious**

**MegLuvsHerEdward**

**Hotpixie_101**

**Emacca**

**MissJackieMac**

**MrsBeccaCullen**

**TWILIGHT LOVERR OFICIALL**

**Mared and the Jarcuses**

**EC-stronger than you since1915**

**Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale **

**FlowerPetalsToTheWind**

**Stargazer-Look4Me**

**Foosel97**

**Forever Wicked and Evil **

**-Dreamer-Laughter-Lover**

**Jasper winked**

**You guys all got it right!!!!**

**Chapter 21 cookie answer: Alice!!!!**

**Kinda a given don't ya think?**

**Also, Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale, I did get your message don't worry! If your right (not saying you are!) then your with the others too!**

**Note: the 17th of May is my dad's birthday so I just wanted to say happy birthday dad!**

**I'm going to be putting up an author's note tomorrow separately because that I want to make sure that everyone sees sit o I'm going to put it as a new chapter!**

**So we have chapter 25 as Bella's POV**

**Then chapter 26 is Edwards and the final war!!!**

**Anyway here's chapter 23!**

**Also: note that since Edward has been away from home so long, he has changed! He is now meaner, ruder, and a killer! (You get the idea!)**

* * *

Edwards POV

'_I know that we will see you again Edward… I just know it…'_

Alice's words run through my head, every second, of every day that I've been away from them all.

_You did this for them Edward. _I tell myself every time I start to think about them, which every day.

I feel an ice cold hand trail from my forearms and slowly drift to my neck, massaging.

"You're _so _tense Edward…" A voice purred and trailed off suggestively.

Tanya.

The moment she found out that I was coming to work for the Volturi, she came and joined as well.

"_Oh! I just wanted some change in scenery…"_ She had said all while looking me up and down like a piece of meat. And I don't even want to think back to what she was thinking at the time.

I shivered at the memory. "Oh! Poor Eddie, your freezing! How about we go and get _under _a warm comfy blanket…" I jumped back to the present, and away from her.

"What's wrong Eddiekinz?" She asked me in a nasally voice.

I just shook my head to her and replied fiercely, "I just don't feel like it right now."

Tanya just jerked her head up and down fast, liking how I said not _now_.

"Oh!" Will she ever stop that? "Aro wants to see you, apparently some kind of big meeting." She finished with a shrug.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" I asked annoyed with her.

She again shrugged again but I could sense the fear hidden underneath.

I just angrily shook my head and ran off to the meeting room.

_How did I get myself into this?_ I asked myself.

Here I am today, five years after I left my family. I'm head general in the Volturi army. Well in the defense sector anyway, and with Tanya as my second hand.

When the she first came and the Volturi asked her if she had any useful powers, of course I expected her to say no, and she did. But as I was closing the doors to leave the meeting room, leaving Tanya there with the Volturi members, I saw her lean over to Aro and whisper something in his ear. Then the next day I found out that she was my second hand. Every time I tried to find out why a vampire without a power was going to be appointed to be my partner, everyone just thought about things in different langue's or of human memories. I never thought much about but now I found that I could get my mind off of it.

As I entered the meeting room, all talking stopped short. I ran over to the chair right to Aro and sat down swiftly.

I suddenly became strangely aware that everyone in the room was staring at me in awe, disgust, of just fear. I looked up sharply, glaring fiercely at every eye that I meet, making them turn away.

They knew who I was.

I was right to Aro for a reason, I'm a killer.

I kill without hesitation.

Also knowing their every move helps also. They see me as the Volturi's most famous killer. The one that they send out on the top secret missions to slaughter the most dangerous vampires all over the world, to warn others that we rule, not them.

What can I say?

I'm good at what I do.

Aro cleared his throat loudly to get the attention of the vampires that were looking anywhere in the room but towards me.

Lucky that I get to sit right next to Aro.

"We have all gathered here today to discuss some important things." Aro said in a formal voice.

I snorted loudly and all the eyes in the room snapped to me. "Seriously Aro?" I asked laughing mockingly.

"Wha-what?" He stammered back at me.

_He tries to act all big and tough around me but everyone knows your scared of me little Aro._

I laughed menacingly, loving how everyone's eyes widened in fear.

Sensing that he wasn't going to continue, "Just get on with it Aro!" I snapped to him, everyone in the room jumping at the sudden sound in the room. "I've got better things to do then sit here and listen to some old guys talk about shit!" I barked out, making sure everyone could hear me clearly.

Aro nodded his head so fast that if e wasn't vampire. It would have fallen off.

"There's a war approaching." He said, back in authority mode, though he glance at me every few seconds, as if seeing what he said was okay.

_New war? _I thought excitedly. _New vampires to kill…._

Seeing my change in mood, Aro happily, which confused the others, said, "Yes in two years or so," He paused, looking around at everyone's reactions, but of course I knew that he just wanted to see what I thought about this information.

I was intrigued by what he was saying and motioned for what he was saying.

"Uhhh, well…" He stammered.

"Aro!" I snapped to him.

"In about two years we expect to be attacked by a person named Angel." His expression suddenly turned sinister, evil even. "Angel is no angel at all, she's the devils own hell spawn. She's been around since the begging of time. And now she's returned back to wipe out the vampire race, she thinks she's better than us. I once had the lovely chance to meet her in person…" His eyes glazed over, thinking back in time.

I looked in his mind and saw what he was seeing, and even I gasped at it, horrified.

_Flashback –_

_No POV_

_Aro ran over to a grand white castle, it was beautiful, made for a king and queen. But no king of queen lived there, just Mother Earth and the Devil…_

_And their little baby girl. _

_The mystical child of Light and Dark._

_Aro ran over to the side of the castle, behind him was the dead bodies of thousands of guards, supposed to be protecting the family but could do no good while dead on the ground, lifeless._

"_How come you and mommy fight all the time?" A little girl asked her father. But neither knew of the vampire right under her window. _

_The father sigh, not know how to explain the delicate topic to his seven year old daughter. So he just said nothing. _

"_Good night princess, sleep tight." The father said to his little angel. _

_The little girl rolled over on her side and her eye lids began to flutter shut, until she was sound asleep. _

_The father sighed again and got up and walked silently over to her doorway where the girl's mother was. _

"_What are we supposed to tell her? We never should have done any of this! We don't belong together! You're Fire and I'm Ice. Light and Dark. Good and Evil." The beautiful woman whispered heartbreakingly. _

_The man grasped her hands tightly in his own. "Remember our child! She needs us… Our little Angel." He told her reassuringly. _

_They both stood there for a few minutes', watching their daughter sleep peacefully. _

"_I have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen tonight," She whispered to her husband. He looked at her with a frown but nodded, he had the same feeling. "We should go and check on the protection spells." He nodded again and both walked away silently holding hands. _

_Aro knew that it would be only minutes' until they found the dead guards so he had to work fast. _

_Aro jumped into the girl room from the window, he crept over towards where she was sleeping, not knowing of what was about to happen to her. _

_Aro knew that they girl would start to gain her powers when she turned fifteen so now was the perfect time to take her, while she was still mortal, human even. _

_Aro took out a cloth that was soaked in chloroform and pushed it firmly into the girls face, covering her mouth and nose. Her eyes shot open in surprise, but her struggles were nothing against the powerful vampire. _

_Her eyes slowly started to close again and she became unconscious. Aro didn't want the chance of her waking up. _

_Suddenly alarms started blaring loudly throughout the whole castle and shouts were heard. _

_Not even thinking twice, Aro snatched up the unconscious girl and darted out the window and into the woods. _

_He knew that they found about the missing girl when he heard a wail of despair followed by a bellowing cry of rage that the whole world heard and felt…_

_End flashback – _

Edwards POV

"Aro?" A brave vampire had come up and tapped Aro lightly on the shoulder, waking him from his old memories.

I quickly composed my face making sure that Aro couldn't tell that I peeked in on his flashback.

Aro's eyes refocused and zeroed in on me quickly.

"I'll start training the troops." I said in a bored voice, trying to mask everything that I'd just found out.

Aro just nodded.

I stood up swiftly and ran back up to my room.

I could get my mind off the little girl, ill never forget her face, a mask of pure torror…

"I've been waiting for you…" A voice purred when I walked into my bedroom.

My head snapped up.

And for a moment…

I forgot all about the mystical child.

I shook my head but could not get her out of my head.

But I did and walked over to my beautiful wife…

* * *

**Wow!**

**Intense!**

**Long chappie for me!**

**Yay!**

**Oh and for anyone that doesn't know yet, I have updated Long Overdue! **

**Not too many reviews…**

***sniffle sniffle***

**COOKIE QUESTION: Who do you think Edward's wife is???**

**Hint: Your first guess **_**would **_**be Tanya but… You never know…!!!**

**Review please!!**


	24. Name Change Summary Contest My Rant

**I am holding a compaction!**

**I'm thinking about making a new summary for this story!**

**Summaries are welcome and if you do enter one, please make sure it fits also while saying, 'was Broken Records' **

**I am excepting summaries until June 20Th.**

**If I find one a lyke, you'll get credit (of course!) in the last chapters and my profile!**

**Please make sure that it will fit before you send it in!!!**

* * *

**ATTENTION!!! I AM CHANGING THE NAME OF THIS STORY!!!! IT WILL NO LONGER BE CALLED BROKEN RECORDS!!! **

**THIS STORY WILL NOW BE,**

_**EVERY ANGEL HAS A SHADOW**_**!!!!!**

**I WILL BE MAKING THIS CHANGE TOMORROW!!! **

**

* * *

**

Also: this is my reply to one of the latest reviews that I've gotten for the last chapter-

**twilighthater's review: Ur story is nice but u can't write 4 sh*t.**

**My reply to twilighthater: If you think that my story is nice - why do you say I can't write shit? You've only read one of my stories so I really don't think that you can say much. If you think that my story is shit - why do you even bother reading it? If you want to go and say crap about peoples stories - at least have the guts to log in and use your user name. If you hate twilight - and I understand that not every one lykes it - then why are you on a site that is all about twilight stories that people have taken their time to write and post? If you don't lyke my story - why did you read all the way up to chapter 23? Why not just stop after a few chapters?**

**My note to everyone else: I understand that people will have flames for their stories but if you are going to - at least have the guts to sign in. It just pisses me off that people have the nerve to say crap but not have the guts to use their user name so the person can reply to them. **

**And that's my rant. **

**Thank you for your time.**

**:)**


	25. Angel

**I have thought a lot about one of the reviews that I've gotten. **

**So from now on, what ever is important to the story will now be underlined!!!**

**I'm soo sorry that I haven't updated yet!**

**But I do have a good excuse!**

**We just moved last weekend and when we moved in, there was no internet.**

**I finally got the internet hooked up today and I need to make a few adjustments to the chappie.**

**This is a reallyyy long chappie.**

**For me at least. **

**Usually one of my chapters, without the authors note included, is about one thousand words. **

**This chapter is over FOUR thousand five hundred words!!! **

**Without the authors note!**

**So I worked really REALLY hard on it!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT MORE INTENSE THEN THE OTHERS I HAVE WROTE!!!!**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME BLOOD GORE AND A MENTION OF RAPE!!!!**

**I DO NOT GO INTO DETAIL ON EITHER ONE OF THESE!!!!**

**I AM TO BE FAIR TO WARN YOU!!!!**

**CONATION!!!**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!! **

**THIS IS A RATED "T" STORY!!!**

**So here are our winners of the chapter 22 cookie question!!!**

**Jayleen-Cullen-Witlock-Hale**

**94pinkflowers**

**Mollzy**

**Iwantyourjeep**

**-Dreamer-Laugher-Lover-**

**Twinkledee**

**FlowerPeatalsToTheWind**

**MissJackieMac**

**Jasper winked**

**Midland001**

**The Annoying Thing**

**Beckylovex**

**Bestday**

**Georgia-George**

**You are our winners!!!**

**The answer – Amber!!!!!!!**

**Good job everybody!!!**

**I HAVE DECIDED NOT TO CHANGE THE NAME OF THIS STORY SO FROM NOW ON IT WILL CONTINUE AND WILL ALWAYS BE BROKEN RECORDS!!!**

**I also have a couple really great ideas from people for the summary; remember you can still submit summaries!**

**Jas – the reason that I spell like with a "y" is because one of my best friend speels it lyke that and it's sort of rubbed off on me!**

**Hehe!**

**So here's chapter 25!!!**

* * *

Chapter 25

Bella's POV

"_Isabella? May I speak to you for a moment?"_

I sat up slowly and tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes, hoping that I wasn't imagining things.

"Wh-who's there?" I stuttered out, still half asleep.

"_You might not want to do that Isabella." _The strange voice warned me.

I glanced around the room and didn't see anyone there but an empty chair and me.

"Where are you?" I asked, more confident now.

Suddenly the door flew open and a nurse burst into the room.

"Are you alright Miss?" She asked me, clearly confused.

"Yes?" I asked, just as confused as her.

"I thought I heard you talking to someone in here…" She trailed off, as if questioning her own sanity.

_You and me both…_ I thought with a small chuckle.

The nurse loudly cleared her throat, trying to gain my attention.

"Would you like some medicine Miss?" She asked softly in a voice you would use to speak to a five year old.

"No thank you," I said flashing a smile, trying to convince her that I really was, "I think I'll just go back to sleep now."

The small woman smiled softly to me, nodded, and said, "Good night."

I nodded in reply.

As soon as the woman left, I heard a voice chuckle. The voice sounded almost as if it were coming from far away, like through a wall or something.

"_That is why my dear." _The voice joked lightly.

I dropped my head into my hands and shook my head back and forth. "I really must be going insane." I muttered to myself. The last thing I need is the nurse coming and questioning my sanity.

"_You are not going in sane dear." _The voice chuckled again.

_I'm glad who ever this is, is finding it amusing, because I sure don't. _I thought bitterly to myself.

"_I am not really there Isabella," _The voice paused as if to let me take it in. _I knew that already!_ _"I am just speaking to you through a bond tie." _The voice explained lightly as if this was an everyday thing.

"Well who are you then?" I asked exasperated by the fact that I didn't know who I was talking to. I froze and quickly glanced at the door, stopping to listen for and footsteps.

"_I suggest that you just _think_ what you want to say, I do now think that either of us want anyone to think that you are insane…" _The voice trailed off suggestively_._

_Oh great, it's mocking me now. _I thought exasperatedly.

"_Wh-who exactly are you?" _I tried calling pout in my mind but just ended up feeling like a complete idiot.

"_I was good friends with both your mother and father." _The voice explained but I felt as if it wasn't telling the whole truth.

"_Charlie and Renee?" _I asked confused. _Who is this person that knows both my parents? _I asked myself.

The voice took a deep breath, as if preparing to break bad news to me. _"No dear,"_ the voice paused and was quiet for a moment. _"Your _real_ parents. Not the human parents you have come to know over the past couple years."_

I shook my head, now I know that I'm going insane, either that or I already am. I lifted my hands to my temples and slowly but firmly rubbed in a circular motion.

Hearing that I wasn't going to respond, the voice just continued on.

"_You were very young when you were kidnapped. You were just a small child of seven, you never knew of the things that would happen to you soon." _The voice let out a choked sob. I couldn't help but feel bad for the person.

"_I am going to tell you a story Isabella and I want you to keep an open mind to everything, alright?" _The voice asked me so pleadingly that I couldn't refuse.

"_Everyone knows of Light and Dark, but what they do not know is that there are real people who represent them both. Mother Earth for Light and the Devil for Darkness._

"_Everyone that did know about both of these beautiful creatures thought that they hated each other. Only a few knew the truth. They were in love. They met in secret for years, and during that time, there was no war, fighting, and death. Everything was perfect." _The voice let out a content sigh.

"_But nothing can stay perfect forever." _The voice then took on a grave tone, haunting even. _"A new evil came upon the world, in the form of vampires. They were servants of the Devil but were tired of not being able to go out and take human lives. The Devil knew that Mother Earth frowned upon the creatures of the night and their ways so she requested that they not be able to hunt any longer. For some time they did listen… But not long." _The voice paused again, taking a breath to calm down.

"_Mother Earth had a baby girl soon. The whole world grew, crops bloomed, disease ceased, and the world was peaceful. The perfect child. Half Light and half Dark. The perfect combination. The little girl grew more and more beautiful every day. Mother Earth and the Devil withdrew from their duties and retreated to a castle far away from the world. The vampires seized their chance and broke free from their bonds and attacked the earth. Mother Earth and the Devil were so wrapped up in their little girl that they did not even notice anything wrong. But when they did… it was too late._

"_One night, on the little girls seventh birthday, she was kidnapped. Right out of her home." _The voice took on a haunting tone again, sounding almost dead. _"Her parents had just left her room. No one noticed the open window, the thousands of dead guards on the ground around the home. A vampire had managed to sneak into the castle grounds and kill of the guards. As soon as the parents had closed the little girl's bedroom door, he came. He snuck in threw her window, placed a cloth over her mouth and nose, knocking her out. She did not even get a chance to scream._

The voice let out a loud broken hearted sob. _"He ran off into the night, with the little girl knocked out, thrown over his shoulder like a sack."_

The voice broke off and I could picture someone with their head in their hands bawling. I waited patiently for the person to calm down not wanting to disturb them. Finally they stopped, let out a few sniffles, and finally asked, _"Do you want to know the little girl's name?" _I could hear a small smile. As if they were revisiting old memories.

I wasn't prepared for the answer that I was given.

"_Isabella." _The voice whispered, all smiles forgotten now.

I froze not completely understanding what was trying to be told to me.

"_You were just a little girl! He came and just took you! We tried our hardest to help you! To find you! He disappeared with you, we could not find you until years ago! You were just moving to Forks…"_ The voice was weeping and sobbing.

I didn't know what to say. _How do I even know that what this person is saying is even true?_ I asked myself. Would you really believe it if you:

Got knocked out fours ago.

Have been in a coma for four years.

Wake up on the other side of the world.

Have a voice start talking to you in your head.

He voice claims that your parents are Mother Earth and the Devil.

You were kidnapped when you were seven.

The two people in the world that had cared for you for as long as you can remember, always saying they're your parents, turn out not to be.

I groaned and dropped my head into my hands.

"_I do not care if you believe me or not Isabella but you need to run and hide." _The voice pleaded with me.

"_Run from _whom_ exactly?" _I asked. _I'm so sick of not getting straight answers._

"_There is no time! You have to get out of there now!" _The voice yelled in my head.

I suddenly had chills going up and down my spine. _Maybe I should leave…_

"_They're in the building! Please! Run!" _The voice screamed at me.

Suddenly all I saw was darkness.

The lights!

I quickly stumbled out of my bed and over to the window, I threw the blinds open, light pouring into the room.

I turned around and saw that all the power had been shut off. I looked to the machines and saw they were off to.

Oh no.

If the powers out here, it must be out in the whole hospital!

People are going to die without the life support machines!

"_Isabella don't! You don't have time; you have to get out of there!" _I the voice invaded my thoughts loudly.

_No! _I can't just let all these people die!

I ran over to a pile of clothes draped over a chair and hastily put them on.

I felt like someone was watching me…

I froze and slowly turned around to the window.

I let out a scream at the sight.

A vampire was perched on the ledge.

A male vampire was just sitting there, staring at me with a crazed expression. Eyes wide, head cocked to the side, with his mouth hanging open slightly. He was defiantly a vampire but there was something off about him… he didn't look like a normal vampire. He looked more haunting, almost like a zombie.

I looked back at him, transfixed by his blood red eyes.

I felt myself slowly becoming hypnotized by him.

I was jerked out of it by a blood curling scream coming for the other side of the door.

I quickly spun around, forgetting all about the vampire sitting a few feet from me, and slowly inched to the door.

I gasped loudly when I felt something seeping through my socks to my bare feet. I looked down and screamed again.

Blood.

A lot.

I was coming from under the door.

The large puddle of blood was slowly but still growing larger and larger by the second.

I stumbled backwards until I was backed against the wall, I slide father away from the door, all while not realizing that I was getting closer and closer to the window where the vampire just was.

I gasped loudly yet again when my clothed back came in contact with something wet. I quickly spun around and screamed even louder this time.

The window where the vampire was just sitting was now streaked with blood. Whose blood… I didn't really want to know.

"_Isabella! Their coming for you! You have to get out of there!" _The voice screamed at me louder than ever before.

I tried to, but I just couldn't.

I was frozen in fear.

_I'm supposed to be a vampire damnit! I shouldn't be afraid of blood! _I scolded myself harshly.

And yet I still couldn't move my body, towards or away from all of the blood.

In the back of my mind, I heard the voice take a deep breath, trying to calm down, at my sake I guess.

"_Isabella," _The voice stressed, _"You need to get out of there. NOW!" _I fell to my knees t the intensity of it.

I quickly got up, shook my head furiously, trying to gather my thoughts.

I took a deep breath and turned to door, the puddle larger than ever.

I just closed my eyes and focused on breathing through my mouth, trying to avoid breathing in the foul smell.

I flinched as my feet squished from the blood seeping into my shoes.

_I should have worn rain boots. _I thought bitterly to myself.

I finally made my way to the door and hesitated at opening it.

"_Isabella, I will only warn you _one _more time, you are not prepared to face them. You are hurt and sick right now. Your best bet is just to run." _The voice pleaded with me again.

_What will you do when you get out there? Huh? Whoever is out there will certainly kill you! You're a human that is sick and is hearing voices in her mind! _A little voice yelled to me in the back of my mind, but I had a feeling that it wasn't the voice from before.

_But I have to help them! They'll all die! _I yelled back in my head, not even thinking about how insane I'd gone.

"_Get. Out. Now." _The old voice demanded.

I simply shook my head and slowly began to turn the door knob.

"_You leave me no choice then." _The voice told me gravely.

I felt a presence in the room with me, fearing it was another vampire; I quickly let go of the door knob and whirled around.

Oops.

I guess that I lost my gracefulness.

I ended up slipping from the blood on the floor and landed right on my head.

_Is that even possible? _I asked myself in disbelief.

But I didn't get a chance to even think about it.

A resounding CRACK echoed off the walls of the room.

I could feel my eyelids getting heavy.

I tried to fight it when I noticed a figure looming above me, staring down at me.

_A vampire? _I asked myself but didn't get a chance to think about when I lost the battle and my eyelids began to cover everything.

I slipped into unconsciousness but not before I had one last whisper.

"I told you so."

_All I could see around me was darkness. _

_Nothing at all. _

_Suddenly I saw the outline of a castle, but not like the ones you see in a fairy tale. _

_The one that the bad guys live in, the villains. _

_I tried to move around, find out where I was but I couldn't move at all. _

_Then I started to move forward._

_It was almost as if I were in someone else's body, I was just seeing what they had seen. _

_I had no control of where I was looking but it seem as if whoever was doing this, had a pretty good idea of where to go._

_I just focused on absorbing the most I could get as the vision zoomed in faster and faster until I couldn't even make out anything. _

_the vision seemed to slow down, just enough for me to watch what was going on. _

_There was a castle in front of me now, the one I had just seen. It was the biggest thing I'd ever seen. Looming towers with windows up three hundred feet in the air. But something was odd about, just stuck out. _

_As the vision slowly moved forward towards the door did I realize that the whole castle was painted black._

_Pitch black. _

_I was trying to put my hands in front of my face to protect myself when I saw that I was about to ram strait into the door. _

_I gasped as I ended up just going straight through it. _

_I saw long hallways, seven leading in different directions. _

_I had no idea where to go, thank god, whoever this is does…_

_The person looked at each hallway in turn, and then flew along and into the seventh hallway. _

_The tunnel was only lit by small candles fixed onto to the walls of it. _

_I feel like I'm in medieval times…_

_I let the thought trail away when I came to another intersection._

_One, two, three, four._

_Only four choices this time. _

_The person started to shift towards the fourth tunnel this time. _

_This tunnel looked exactly like the one before. _

_Only a few seconds later did I find yet another intersection. _

_This there were only two tunnel to choose from._

_But this time the circle that the entrances were in was different. It looked larger and grander._

_The person was just standing there not choosing which way to go so I just stood there, still not able to move around. _

_Suddenly the vision quickly zoomed in on a candle that was stuck on the wall. _

_Then the candle just went out. _

_My vision backed up and zoomed in on another candle and again, it went out. _

_This happened again and again for all eleven candles. _

_Then when I came to the last candle, when it went out, the ground started to vibrate slightly. _

_Then the floor from under me gave out, leaving me to fall through it. _

_My vision was slightly blurred from the fall but nevertheless the person got up and my vision started zooming in on a hallway a few feet away. _

_My vision zoomed in and through the tunnel. _

_The vision stopped and zoomed in on a wall._

_It was just a regular wall, made of what looked like to be brick. _

_But my vision kept zooming in more and more until I noticed an eye sized hole drilled into the wall. _

_The person peeked through the small hole and saw what looked to be a small chamber. _

_Inside the bedroom was a large bed that took up most of the room, a roaring fireplace, a large love seat, and one window. _

_I looked closer and noticed a small lump on the bed. _

_Must be some kind of clothing or something, I thought._

_That is, until it moved._

_Then moaned. _

_I was so intent on watching the figure on the bed that I didn't notice that someone had come into the room. _

_A dark figure, dressed in a long cloak walked over silently to the bed. _

_A hand shot out of the folds of the cloak and shook the small figure roughly. _

"_Wake up little one." A ruff voice demanded. _

_The voice sounds familiar… like I've heard it before but just can't remember where…_

_The little figure on the bed stirred the slowly say up. I noticed that it was a little girl, maybe about six or seven, she looked kind of familiar, like I know her from long ago. _

"_Where am I?" A timid voice asked._

_The little girl. _

"_With your new master." The man said in a creepy tone. _

"_Where are my parents?!" The little girl asked franticly. _

"_I will be here to help you with your powers, little Angel." The man said in a sickening sweet tone. _

"_What are you talking about?!" The little girl screamed to the man. _

_The man sat in on the bed next to her and took his hood off, revealing a familiar face. _

_Aro._

"_Now, now. Let's play nice…" He trailed off as he started leaning over the small child. _

_The person turned away, unable to handle what was happening in the dark room. _

_No one would even hear her cries…_

I screamed as I shot up from lying down.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I gave out a small shriek.

"That was you my dear. He had you for eight years there. Every day." A familiar voice whispered heartbreakingly.

"He did that to you every day until you finally broke free many years ago. You memory was whipped. You were given fake memories. That was you. That _is_ you.

"You are Angel."

* * *

**So there's the chappie!!!**

**Any questions???**

**Come on… **

**I know a lot of you guys are confused!!!**

**Cookie question – So Bella was seeing what someone else had seen, who do you think the person is?**

**This person has been introduced!**

**Review pretty please!!**

**Hope you lyked the long chappie!**


	26. Completely Empty

**Winners of the cookie for chapter 23 – **

**10xXvampgirlXx10**

**Amypage**

**Answer - Amber**

* * *

Chapter 26

Edward's POV

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

For the past eleven months, I've been training the Volturi's army, trying to perfect their fighting.

For the past eleven months, I've been trying to get Aro's flashback out of my head.

For the past eleven months, my wife had become more and more distant from me.

I've been worried about her, she's been sneaking off late at night, ever night. I try to just brush it off, think nothing of it and act like I don't care if she's sneaking off to other men. But I do care.

I walk down the path in the garden, thinking about her the whole way.

My thoughts stray to her long beautiful black hair, I picture my fingers running through it.

Silk.

I knew she drank human blood, not animals, but her eyes weren't red like any other vampire. Hers are a rich deep gold. I think that's one of the many things that made me fall in love with her. She does look older than me though, maybe about twenty when she was changed. She's the most beautiful vampire in the Volturi, maybe in the whole world.

_No… There's one vampire that will always be the most beautiful_.

I shook my head; I promise I would think about her ever again.

Yet my mind betrays me and I think back to how pale she was, even when she was human. How her chocolate eyes just made me melt when I looked at her.

No!

Humans are weak!

And so was Bella!

I never loved her!

Suddenly my head felt like someone smashed it with a hammer.

I fell to the ground, gripping my head in a desperate attempt to stop the searing pain.

I slowly brought my head up, looking around to see if anyone was around.

No one.

Not bothering to hold in my whimpers, I crawled on the ground into a small maze in the garden.

_DO YOU EVEN HEAR YOURSELF?! _A voice roared in my head, making it feel like it split open even more.

_You loved her! Don't deny it! _The voice in my head yelled, but not too much as to feel like my head was being split open anymore.

_You always said that you were a monster! That all vampires were! _

_Yet she made you finally realize that vampires aren't. Not if they chose not to be. _The voice now whispered.

_You now chose to be a monster. _

_What do you think Bella thinks of you now?! _The voice suddenly yelled louder than ever before.

_Now that you chose to be a monster! _

_She's dead!_ I yelled back in my head.

Then the pain stopped everything became silent. I slowly lifted my head out of my hands.

I knew I was shaking as sobs raked my body.

"No…" I whispered to myself.

I slowly I looked up.

Not one vampire in site.

I felt something land softly on my head.

I slowly lifted my hand to feel around the top of my head.

My fingers brushed the soft edges of a petal.

I picked the flower off my head and brought it close to inspect it.

Freesia.

I heard the voice whisper in my head.

_She's not dead._

I was pissed.

Pissed at myself for doing this for so long.

Pissed because Aro tricked me all these years.

Pissed that I let this go on for so long.

I stormed through the halls, getting closer to my destination every step.

Vampires walking around me suddenly stopped and watched, wondering what had happened to make me act this way.

Aro.

I didn't even bother knocking.

I stormed into his office and froze at the scene.

My wife.

Amber.

My wife was sitting on his lap, kissing his neck while he had his hands on her hips. Both were so wrapped up in each other that neither if them had noticed them yet.

I felt sick.

I started seeing red spots in my vision.

I heard loud gasps behind me.

I glanced back and saw that probably all the vampires in Volturi were crowded at Aro doorway, watching the two.

A few seconds later, Aro finally noticed everyone in his office but my wife didn't.

Aro abruptly stood up, dumping my wife on the floor at his feet.

Amber looked up at his and asked "What's wrong baby?"

You've got to be kidding me. 'I finally realized that I never really did love her.

I was just trying to fix the hold in my heart for losing Bella.

Aro was busy looking at everyone in the crowd.

He froze when he saw me there, in front of everyone else, knowing that I was the first one to come in and that I saw them both.

My wife finally caught on and looked around, gasping when she saw that she had been caught. My wife looked over at me, wondering why Aro was frozen in this direction, my direction.

Everyone was frozen no one moved or said anything.

I finally snapped out of it and just shook my head.

I knew deep down that I never loved her.

And that she never loved me.

What's the use then?

I just walked out the door, vampires parting around to let my thought the crowded door.

I faintly heard my wife calling my name, trying to get me to come back.

I just laughed bitterly and ran full speed out, not even bothering to look back.

I ran.

Ran.

Ran.

I didn't even know where I was going but I just keep running.

It felt like I had been running for days, weeks, months.

But I finally stopped.

At a familiar place.

Home.

Well…

That is, if they'll have me back anyway.

I knew that my 'battles' were known all over the vampire world by now. How I killed and how many. I knew how much Aro like to brag about how he ruled the vampire world and that no one could stand in his way because he had me on his side.

I shook my head from my thoughts and just listened, listened for signs telling that someone still lived there. I knew that they would have moved by now, moved somewhere else to keep up appearances.

I didn't hear anything.

I sighed and fell to my knees defeated.

_Don't give up now…_

I heard the voice say faintly in my head.

I shook my head and got up and walked into the house.

Empty.

Not one thing in sight.

I guess they really did leave me.

_Don't give up now…_

I heard the voice repeat again.

_What else can I do?! _I yelled back frustrated.

Suddenly my vision went dark.

_I'm blind! _I panicked.

_Oh hush child! Stop over reacting! _The voice scolded lightly, letting me know they weren't really mad.

Then a small image appeared in front of me. I reached towards it and felt something soft lightly drop into my hands. I drew my hands back and looked down.

My eyes widened when my own met pair of little brown eyes.

I looked closer and saw that this looked like the little girl from Aro's flashback!

My eyes widened as everything dawned on me.

He's going to kill her…

My eyes snapped open and light flooded my vision. I blinked a few times and I realized that I was still in the house.

_What am I going to do?! Aro plans to go to war with every vampire he can find, he's going to kill that girl now! _I thought franticly.

I sat down on the ground, waiting for the voice to reply to me.

Nothing.

I really must be going insane then…

I know! I just wait until the war! Aro said that the war should happen in about one month. That the 'enemy' would attack the Volturi directly. I just wait on the outskirts for the girl to appear and I can just snatch her up and explain everything!

Perfect!

I knew that my plan wasn't foolproof but I was going to have to do.

I stood up and started my run back.

After a few weeks of running, I finally got back.

I slowly walked to the outskirts of town, careful not to draw attention to myself.

I looked around and noticed that no one was there. The streets were completely empty.

A gust of wind blew around and i smelled the stench of blood everywhere.

I froze.

Oh know.

I looked over to the horizon and saw a lone figure walked toward the city.

I gasped and ran full speed towards her, desperate to stop her.

I was so bent on getting to her first that I didn't pay attention and ran right into her!

I knew I knocked the breath out of her too.

We both toppled to the ground, me on top of her.

I heard her groan softly.

She was wearing a black cloak that kept me from seeing had face.

I quickly got off of her and held out a hand, ready to help her back up.

She tilted her head upward to look at me.

I still couldn't see her face due o the hood.

But I did hear her gasp at the sight of me.

Suddenly another gust of wind blew and blew her hood off her head.

I gasped at the face underneath.

Bella…

* * *

**Cookie question – Why do you think that the streets were empty?**

**I've updated Long Overdue.**


	27. Not Going To

**Winners to the cookie question in chapter 26**

**FlowerPetalsToTheWind**

**Marian Hood**

**The Annoying Thing**

**10xXvampgirlXx10**

**Missah- MM -**

**Blackiris8**

**Answer – The Volturi killed them all. **

**Aro raped Bella, that's what he was doing to her all those years.**

**I am happy to say that I picked a winner for the summery contest. I loved all of the summaries I got. Thanks everyone! But the winner is **_**foosel97**_**!!!**

**Winning summery –**

**A big misunderstanding. A horrible mistake. A change of mind. ****As her universe spins out of control, will Bella have enough strength to set ****it right?**

**Thank you!**

_**Also, if you login and review this chapter, I'll send you a preview of the next chapter. New thing I'm doing. So review and you get a sneak peek!**_

**Here's chapter 27.**

* * *

Bella's POV

I am going insane.

I just know I am!

I have a _voice _talking to me in my head!

_Angel you need to focus._ The voice scolded me.

_Can you _please _not call me Angel? I really sorry but I'm not this Angel person who you think I am. _I thought back, trying to be patient.

Whoever this person is, they helped me out of the hospital and got me on my way. But they're slowly driving me crazy.

Right now I am supposed to be training for a big war that's supposed to happen in a few months. Apparently I'm the only that can win the war and save the human race from extinction.

This person is completely convinced that I am Angel – a girl whose parents are Mother Earth and the Devil himself. That Aro kidnapped me when I was a child. Aro raped and tortured me for eight years until I finally broke free some way. Once I was free, someone whipped my memory and I was given fake memories of what had happened in the past eight years.

So Charlie and Renee aren't really my parents. Charlie and Renee are actually friends of my 'real' parents and were supposed to pose as my parents until I was old enough to know the truth. But when the Cullens arrived, the Volturi, which means Aro, found out where I was.

I just don't understand why the Volturi hasn't taken me again yet.

At the moment I am human.

I'm no longer a vampire.

I asked the voice about it but she has no idea why suddenly I'm human again.

_You are Angel. No matter how much you wish that you are not. _The voice scolded to me again, snapping me out of my thoughts.

_Now raise your arms and feel the flow. _The voice tried instructing me.

You've got to be kidding me.

The voice is currently trying to teach me how to move, or as she calls it bend, water.

I attempt to do as I was told but only succeed in looking like a fool.

I let out a loud sigh and glared and the small pond I had stumbled upon while wondering around in the forest. "I can't do this!" I cry out loud this time, throwing my hands up in the air.

I hear a sigh in my head. _I should have known that it wouldn't be this easy… _The voice mumbled.

I just shake my head, hoping to rid of the voice. I start to walk away from the pond and head back the way I came.

_You can't! _I crumbled to my knees when I felt the vibrations of her voice ring through my head. My hands flew up to my head, trying in vain to stop the pounding. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a bright flash of light but I was too wrapped up in my pain that I took no notice of it.

"I did it!" I heard someone call out from behind me.

The pain was finally starting to dull so I slowly let my hands fall from my head. I slowly stood up on shaky legs, trying not to fall down again; I turned around and let out a yelp at the person behind me.

Amber.

I felt my eyes widen at the sight of her.

"Angel!" Amber cried out… but it didn't sound like Amber, it sounded more like the voice.

I blinked and then 'Amber' was standing next to me, crushing me in a hug.

I still couldn't find my voice so I just stared at her with my mouth hanging open.

'Amber' giggled at my face. "Close your mouth silly." She defiantly didn't sound like Amber but like the voice.

I strained to listen; searching for the voice in my mind, waiting for it to tell me what was going on but heard nothing.

"I've been stuck in there forever!" 'Amber' mused, fanning herself with one of her hands. 'Amber' grinned and stuck her hand out to me, "Hi! I'm Amber!"

I was still in shock so I automatically stuck my hand out and shook hers. Her grin widened even farther.

"I know that you're probably like _really_ confused right now but don't worry!" The new Amber said with a fast nod. "I can explain _everything_." Then her face changed into a more thoughtful expression, "Well at least I think I can." She just rolled her eyes. "I'll do my best!" Her mouth changed back into a happy grin.

I shook my head, I was starting to get whiplash from all these changes…

The new Amber just dropped gracefully to the ground, and crossed her legs in front of her. She motioned for me to do the same. I copied her moves but only succeeded in falling into heap of limbs on the ground. I frowned while she giggled quietly into her hand.

Once I was done and settled across from her she started speaking.

"Yes, I do know that I look like someone else that I believe you've met. Am I right?" She asked with eyebrows raised. I just nodded my head, trying to find out what was going on as soon as possible. "She's fake." She stated bluntly. I cocked my head to the side in thought. "I," She pointed to herself, "am the _real _Amber. The other was just a copy cat." Amber pouted. "I was stuck inside your head while she ran around being me!" She complained.

I cleared my throat, clearing her out of her silent rant. "Oh right, sorry." She said, giving me a weak smile. I simply nodded. "I was finally 'released'" she used air quotes, "when you were in the coma. After you woke up, I was able to talk to you!" She stated proudly, grinning like mad. "Then when you um…" She motioned to where I had fallen to the ground with a frown. "Yea, I was released completely!" Her face changing back into a grin.

I finally decided to interrupt, "So the other 'Amber', was a fake?" I asked confused.

Amber nodded. "Yes. I was really a servant to your parents though. I was privileged enough to be chosen to guide you!"

"Wait what?" I asked, more confused now than ever.

"Your parents," She said, pointing to me. "chose me," she pointed to herself. "to be your guide. Like what humans call a conscience." I nodded my head in understanding. "We guides are supposed to be able to go into your mind, and also become real. When the spell was put on you so you would forget everything and you were given fake memories, I became trapped. But somehow, the coma and," she motioned to where I fell again, "that, set me free."

"I get it." I said nodding in understanding. So she's like my conscience, I thought with a smile. "So you're able to read my thoughts when you're inside my head but when you're out…? I trailed off gesturing to her.

"I can't." She concluded.

"But why were you trying to teach me how to..." I motioned to the small pond a few feet away from the both of us.

She merely waved her hand as if it were nothing, "Oh you just need to know how to do that for when you fight the Dark Ones." She finished with a shrug.

I had finally grown to accept that I'm Angel.

"Oh, okay." I replied.

Wait what?!

"Huh?!" I asked quickly.

"The Dark Ones." She raised her eyebrows at me, expecting me to know who or what they were.

I just shook my head in response.

"Ummm. I think you call them the Volturi?" She asked me. I nodded in understanding. "You have to beat them, and then bring back your parents, then love happily ever after." She finished with a smile, but it looked fake, like she was hiding something.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a frown.

Amber just stared out into the distance, her eyes glazed over. She shook her head and her eyes cleared. "I'll tell you later." She whispered so quietly, I had to strain to hear her.

"Alright." I said, just brushing it off as nothing.

"We need to get started on your training!" Amber suddenly burst into action and hauled me up to my feet. She dragged my over to the pond and pointed to it. "We have to have you already mastered all of your powers before the fight."

"What are my powers?" I asked confused.

"Water, fire, air, earth, ice, healing, electricity, flying, invisibility, you can take peoples powers, control the weather, a force field, a sonic boom, and you change into anything or anyone." She stated proudly.

Wow.

"Let's get started!"

And we did.

For months we trained, never stopping. I finally got around to mastering all of my powers.

I can raise the ocean with a flick of my wrists.

I can light fire to a forest in a second.

I can move a mountain without even thinking about it.

I can freeze the ocean with one breath.

I can take all the electricity from a city with a blink.

I can reach up to 200 miles per hour flying.

I can stay invisible as long as I could hold my breath, about one minute.

I can take anyone's powers forever.

I can make it hail or snow with a wave of my hand.

I can block a million bullets with a thought.

I can clear a whole forest with a clap of my heads.

I can transform into any type of animal or person.

But healing was the tricky one. I can heal anyone or anything, just not myself. I had the first time only because it was when I was first discovering that power.

And my shield power grew so mental or physical, no power could affect me.

I was about to take off to the sky to leave when Amber stopped me. "I'm coming with you. I'll just stay in your head. I nodded my head and waited for the prick of pain. Amber and I have been training for the past months, working on her going in and out of my head, not it was only a sharp prick of pain instead of an avalanche.

She slipped into my mind and I took off.

_There's something I need to tell you Bella…_ Amber had finally got around to Bella instead of Angel.

_Yes? _I asked back.

We'd become the best of friends during our time together, and we hardly had secrets.

_It's... something I should have told you a long time ago. The battle…_ I could feel the desperation and despair rolling off her in waves.

_You can tell me anything Amber. _I reassured her though I was scared of what she was going to tell me.

After working with Amber I finally built up a resistance so she couldn't read my thoughts even when she was in my head.

_The battle…_ She choked up again.

She choked up again.

_You can_-

But she interrupted me blurting out what she had been hiding.

_You are not going to survive it!_

* * *

**Cookie question – **

**Where did I get the 'bending' from? **

**Hint – Not that hard!**

**EXTERA!**

**CAKE QUESTION –**

**Where did I get the whole 'voice' concept from?**

**Hint – I did tweak with it so just focus on everything up to where the voice broke free.**

**Special prize for anyone that can get BOTH right!**

**Sorry I took so long you guys. **

**I started going out with this guy… We've been talking a lot and I keep losing track of time.**

**With it being summer, I haven't really been keeping track of time and everything.**

**Plus my grandmother just died and I was helping plan and get everything set for the funeral. I just lost track of time. RIP Grammy. **

_**Also, if you login and review this chapter, I'll send you a preview of the next chapter. New thing I'm doing. So review and you get a sneak peek!**_


	28. The One And Only

**Hey guys! 4kitty101 here!**

**I'm just going to jump right in!**

**Winners for the cookies! **

**Stargazer-Look4Me**

**Lovingmailiaf**

**xXthesinginglarkXx**

**Eternal Love's Eclipse**

**MrsBeccaCullen**

**Angstar54**

**Ifyougetedwardigetemmett**

**AndJustForgetTheWorld**

**Bella-Alice-Cullen**

**The answer for the COOKIE was – Avatar: The Last Air bender! Hehe I love that show! I can't wait for the movie! And here is your cookie! (::) cookie from twird96! If you want to use you gotta ask! :P**

**For the CAKE winner's!**

**Stargazer-Look4Me**

**xXthesinginglarkXx**

**AndJustForgetTheWorld**

**Answer – Maximum Ride! I love that series SO much! I recommend it to ANYONE!!!**

**Now I know a lot of you said it was from the Host… I DO have that book but, lol, I haven't actually gotten a chance to read it yet. I said no to you guys mostly because in Maximum Ride, the person with the 'voice' in her head, Max, in I think I first book… maybe second, she had been in a lot of pain from the 'voice' and the 'voice' guided her everywhere and told her what she was supposed to do. That's why. Lol.**

**Also everyone that won the cake, ALSO won the cookie so great job guys!!! **

**A special thank you to MissJackieMac and MexicanChica21! You guys are really sweet :) **

**And I know a lot of you guys are REALLY confused so I thought I'd clear something up! If you have any other questions, PLEASE ask because I KNOW other people are wondering the same thing!**

**Question - How did Bella become human again? **

**_Answer - When she fell into the come she was in for four years, the spell that was out over her wore off and she ended restarting her life where she left off right before the spell had been put on her, and she was human then, no vampire! She had been given 'fake' memories so she wouldn't realize who she really was. She remembers those memories but now she knows that they were fake. She also remembers everything about the Cullen's, Edward and everything else!_**

**Question - What was with Aro and the fake Amber?**

**_Answer - Well Aro knew that 'Amber' was married to Edward and everything, 'Amber' seduced him. 'Amber' just did it because she's the bad guy and I total bitch! :) Eternalpeace95 mentioned that Aro already had a wife… I totally forgot, I thought he wasn't with anyone… so in my story… ARO'S SINGLE!!!_**

**Question - How is Bella still around when Edward 'killed' her?**

**_Answer- Bella was kinda lyke transported from the Cullen's house RIGHT before Edward, Jasper, and Emmett threw her into the fire. The Fake Amber transported her and saved her… You will find out why later on… So that's why she's still alive but Edward, Alice, and the rest of the Cullen's thought she was really dead! But she's not… Yay!_**

**All of those lovely questions were from EternalPeace95; I hope I cleared that up for anyone confused! Lemme know if you don't understand anything else!!!**

**Gods that was a long authors note… **

**Chappie 28!!!**

Edward's POV

"Bella?" I stuttered out, not believing what I was seeing.

I looked down at her a noticed that she was wearing a large pair of sunglasses, obscuring her beautiful eyes from me.

Her breaths were coming out in short spurts; I could smell her sweet sent.

Wait what? I haven't smelled anything that good in over 200 years.

Since Bella was, "human." I breathed out softly.

Bella's head snapped up to face mine, fast, but not vampire fast.

I realized that I must have been crushing her with my weight, seeing as she wasn't a vampire anymore. I quickly lifted myself off of her and stuck my head out to help her up.

Bella just ignored my head and stood up on her own, I reached out to help her up while holding my breath, but she just roughly shook off my hands from her arms. I let my hands slip off of her hesitantly.

Bella stood up and brushed some dust off of her cloak and pulled up her hood.

"Bella," I tried to start but just couldn't seem to know what to say to her. I've dreamt of this moment since her 'death', I winced inward, dreamt of what I would say to her. Here's my chance to tell her how much I've missed her, how much I love her. But I just couldn't seem to say anything.

I opened my mouth to try again but froze when a gust of wind brought the smell of vampires.

Their starting already? The plan had been to attack at sunset, they are supposed to wait another seven hours.

I raised my head, trying to get a better idea of how many were coming. I turned my head to my right and saw Bella frozen, whole body facing behind us.

I quickly turned around, expecting a vampire.

There was one.

"Come on! We don't have much time!" she said, waving towards us. "Told you we would see you again Edward."

I openly gaped at her, "Alice?" I choked out.

"Yes, yes. Now come on! We've have to move!" She said impatiently, waving her hand towards us, motioning for us to fallow her. Alice stopped her foot like a little child.

Thoughts flew through Alice's mind at hyper speed too fast for me to understand but I did caught one thought, _Gotta move, gotta move…_ Was all I could catch.

I just nodded and glanced at Bella, my Bella, and saw that she hadn't moved at all. "Bella? We have to run. The Volturi are planning to kill someone, some 'Angel'." I said softly, touching her shoulder softly as well.

Bella didn't move for another minute but then she suddenly turned around and looked into my eyes. There was something off about her eyes, something that just didn't look right; she looked almost dead on the inside. Behind her eyes I could see an internal battle going on in her. I leaned forward a little bit so I could be level with her but stopped when she flinched away from me. I frowned and leaned back to where I was before and didn't say anything.

"I have to Edward. I have to do this." She whispered so softly that even with my vampire hearing, I could barely make out what she was saying. Bella closed her eyes and lowered her head.

I shook my head. "Bella, the Volturi are looking for someone, someone who they think is going to over throw them. They've got the entire Volturi army here to find her. Bella we have to leave before we get caught up in the middle of it." I strained for her to understand. I've already lost her once and I'm not going to again.

Bella's head snapped up, so fast I think I even heard her neck crack; her eyes flew open, flashing with a light I'd never seen before. She smirked dangerously, maybe even evilly. "Alright, let's go." She said, still smirking.

I glanced over to Alice and saw her look of horror for a moment. I gave her a look asking her what was wrong. _You'll find out soon enough…_

"Come on, come on! We have to join with the others!" Alice complained, stopping her foot yet again. I fought the urge to yell at her, something was obviously wrong with Bella, but I bit my tongue. Something was wrong with Alice…

Alice speed off at vampire speed and I started to fallow her, I ran up next to her, both of us still going fast. "What's going on Alice? Why is everyone here?" I asked confused.

Alice suddenly froze and stopped running. I flew past her and had to run back around to her. As I stopped next to her I realized that Bella wasn't anywhere to be found. "Alice? Where's Bella? I thought she was fallowing us?" I asked confused.

Alice just turned around slowly to face me. I was waiting for her to answer when I noticed a weird glint in her eyes, something that the Alice I knew never had. With the light quickly becoming darkness around us, she looked almost…

Evil.

I stared at Alice, waiting for her to explain what was going on. "Alice? Hello? Where's Bella?" I asked yet she still remained still. I waved my hand in front of her face.

I turned my head and saw the sun setting on the horizon.

I turned back to Alice and silently thanked myself that there were no humans were around because I was sparkling, even in the dim light around us. As I took a closer look at Alice I realized something was off…

She wasn't…

Sparkling.

She looked like a normal human…

I saw Alice's lip's suddenly curve up in a malicious smirk.

"Alice isn't here right now." She tilted her head to the side slightly and suddenly darkness began to cloud my vision.

Right before I went out I heard someone speaking, around where Alice had been standing.

It sounded like…

Alice?

But still something wasn't right…

"Well, well, well." But then Alice's voice began to morph into someone else's voice. Someone I'd never heard before, a female. "If it isn't the only and only Angel. I've been waiting for this for a long time…" The female trailed off and I could practically see the person's crazed eyes and teeth bared. Insane.

Then I heard a new voice, one that did sound familiar but I just couldn't place. "Only one person will survive this time…" I opened my eyes slightly to view the beautiful voice before I was lost to the darkness that threatened to consume me.

I gasped loudly at the goddess looming over me…

Bella…

**Chappie chappie chappie!**

**Review review review! **

**Now i know that I had said that Alice was the one who said 'We'll see you again Edward...' It really was Alice, just wait!**

**Cookie question – Who do you think 'Alice' really was???**

**Hint – I did mention something about someone having a power that allowed them to transform into other people… At least I THINK I did…**

**Also again! If you login and review… you get a sneak peek of chapter 29!!! Oh lala!**

**I have updated Long Overdue!!!**

**Review please! =]**


	29. In Loving Memory Of

Sorry guys but this isn't a real chapter.

* * *

_**This is in loving memory of Emmanuel Jr. **_

_**On this day, twenty-two years ago, four year old Lil Manny was pronounced dead from drowning. **_

_**His mother made a horrible choice.**_

_**She took him to an adult party without his father's knowledge. **_

_**She ended up drunk while her son wondered around a house full of drunken adults. **_

_**No one was paying attention as he slipped and fell into the pool in the backyard. **_

_**He lay at the bottom of that pool for ever thirty minutes before anyone noticed him. **_

_**By the time someone even noticed him, he was gone. **_

_**Please let this be a reminder to everyone to watch your children, especially if their swimming. **_

_**He was only four years old. **_

_**Rest in peace Lil Manny. **_

_**We miss you. **_

_**Dad really misses you.**_

**_January 28th, 1986 - August 1st, 1990_**

* * *

Sorry guys know you must be mad that it's not really a chapter but I really wanted to do this. I'll try to put up the chapter soon. I've got half of it done already. I'll just put it up as the next chapter.


	30. Looking For You

**Hey guys! **

**Told you I would get the next chapter out soon…. :D**

**And for anyone that was wondering, Lil Manny was my half brother. We have the same father but different mothers. Thanks so much guys for the support!**

**The winner's of the cookies!**

**Stargazer-Look4Me**

**-Dreamer-Laugher-Lover-**

**Eternal Love's Eclipse**

**Lovingmailiaf**

**Dubblebubble71**

**Brown-eyed Innocence**

**Forever Wicked and Evil**

**ZoeyRedbird-Night1317**

**xXthesinginglarkXx**

**MissJackieMac**

**Ellinelly**

**Answer – Amber! (The fake one guys) **

**Here ya cookie! (::) ! Yummy!**

**Here's chappie 30!**

* * *

Bella's POV

_Watch out!!! _Amber yelled to me as the clear blue water became closer and closer.

I caught myself just inches away from slamming full force into the sea.

_What do you mean Amber?! _I asked franticly. _Why did you put my through all that training when you knew I was just going to die in the end? _I asked, hurt.

I had resumed flying when Amber finally answered quietly. _I said you weren't going to live through the battle but… You are going to win it… _Amber explained.

_So I do end up beating the Volturi but I don't live through the battle? _I asked sadly.

_Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before Angel… I thought that if you knew that you were just going to die anyway, _I winced at her bluntness; _I thought that you wouldn't even bother trying at all… I'm really sorry Angel…_ Amber said softly in a small voice.

I could understand where she was coming from…

_It's ok Amber… I understand why you did it… but that doesn't make it okay! _I told her sternly. _It's not like anyone would end up missing me anyway… _I thought to myself wistfully.

_I will miss you Angel! _Amber cried out.

I smiled at that.

I continued flying while thinking to myself but making sure that Amber couldn't hear what I was thinking.

_I'm going to die… I'm going to die… I'm going to die…_ Was all I could think as well got closer and closer to my death. _At least I know that I won't die in vain, that I did at least one thing good in my lifetime…_

I sighed out loud.

_What's wrong? _Amber asked me and I had to keep in a laugh. Sometimes she would be like a four year old.

I looked down and saw our destination. Instead of answering her question I just replied with, _we're here._

I landed at the outskirts of the city and just began walking the rest of the way.

As I walked I kept my head down.

Amber, reading my body language stayed silent.

I was playing my lullaby in my head when suddenly a great force slammed into me, knocking me to the ground, the person on top of me.

_Oh boy…_ I heard Angel mutter.

I had fallen to the ground and was still shaken up over the force that I hadn't gotten a chance to look up yet.

A gust of wind flew around and whipped my hood off my head.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice asked disbelievingly.

My head flew up, hoping what I heard was some other person then what I thought.

I started hyperventilating when I realized who was on top of me.

Shit…

Edward…

He jumped off of me and held a hand out; I just rolled my eyes under my glasses and got up on my own.

I was so caught up in seeing Edward that I didn't realize that someone else was here.

_If I'm just going to die I'm not even going to bother trying…_

Edward lightly placed his hand my shoulder and I had to remind myself not to get attached so I flinched back.

I looked up and noticed that Alice was there too!

Oh how much I missed her!

I looked at her closer and realized that something was off… something wasn't right.

But the next thing I knew, Edward and Alice were running off at vampire speed!

_He's going to need help! _Amber cried out.

I flew off after them and saw them a little while away, it looked like they hadn't gotten far.

As I landed I saw Edward fall to the ground.

I ran over and saw Alice looking right at me.

"well, well, well." She said but then I noticed her voice start to morph and I saw she started to shine a little. Alice suddenly got taller and her short spiky hair became long and smooth. "If it isn't the one and only Angel. I've been waiting for this for a long time..." She trailed off; her face became contorted into a mask of insanity.

I walked over, closer to Edward to protect him. "Only one person will survive this time…"

I heard Edward gasp and I glanced down at him. Bad move.

She charged.

She came at me with fists flying, looking like a crazed manic. I charged at her to but kept my arms near my sides, waiting for her to strike first. During the training of my powers, Amber also taught me martial arts at my request. As soon as she lifted her left arm to punch me in the face, I whipped my arm up, grabbing her fist inches before it came in contact of my face. I looked into her eyes, smirking. She gasped at my and tried to swing her other fist but just like the other, I caught it in midair.

She gave a shriek, sounding like a banshee. I didn't notice her leg move to trip me until it was too late, I fell to the ground, taking her with me, but didn't let go of her fists. I flipped us over so she was on the ground with me straddling her.

She shrieked again and started trashing back and forth, throwing her head around. "You'll die! He'll kill you! Aro will rule!" She screamed, throwing her head back and letting out a bone chilling scream. I was about to tear her arms off when I saw her appearance begin to change.

She morphed into a woman that had long beautiful brown hair; her eyes were like mine when I was human. She looked like some kind of goddess. The woman looked almost exactly like me. Or maybe what I would have looked like if I grew up instead of becoming a vampire.

"Awww you wouldn't hurt me would you… Daughter?" She crooned giving me a sweet smile.

But suddenly, two large hands came into view and grasped her head, ripping it right off her body. My eyes widened as I looked up and saw who it was. He gave me a silly smile with crossed eyes.

My face broke out into a grin.

I leapt off of her body and suddenly a saw a pair of delicate, perfectly manicured hand grasp her arms and tore them from the body. I looked over to my left and saw him making a huge fire. I help both of them and we finished with the body and threw her into the fire.

I turned around and gave both of them a huge grin.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, still amazed that they were both here.

"Looking for you of course!"

* * *

**Chappie chappie chappie! **

**Review review review!**

**Cookie question – Who do you think the pair was? You have to get BOTH of them right!**

**Hint – Think about how I described them coming in!**

_**Questions? PLEASE! Let me know! I KNOW that a lot of you guys are confused… I can't help if you don't tell me what you don't get!**_

**Again, if you login and review, you get a sneak peek of chappie 30! My preview last chappie was over 700 words!**

**I'm gonna ask for at least 25 reviews for this chappie since last chappie I got 21!**

_**I've updated Long Overdue!!!**_

**Perddy please review! =]**


	31. Watch Over Her

**Wow! I got 33 reviews when I only asked for 25! Thanks guys!**

**Winners of the yummy twird96 cookies!**

**xXthesinginglarkXx**

**Eternal Love's Eclipse**

**Stargazer – Look4Me**

**Live-luv-laugh**

**Cullen's pet**

**Brown-eyed Innocence**

**ZoeyRedbird-Night1317**

**The unknown**

**Darkfariire**

**Keels**

**Ahhh! (::) Here ya go! Answer- the big hands and silly face were Emmett :P And the manicured hands were Rosalie! **

_**So this time I'm gonna ask for 30 reviews!**_

_**Sorry guys but since I'm so close to the end of the story I'm not gonna give any more sneak peeks : /**_

_**I'm sad to say that I didn't get the amount of reviews for Long Overdue that I wanted : ( but I will just update soon.**_

**And here ya go!**

* * *

Chappie 30

Edward's POV

_Get up Edward… you need to get up… Get up!_

I gasped as I shot up into a crouching position, trying to figure out where I was. I turned my head around wildly.

The last thing I remember…

I ran into Bella…

Alice found us…

Then something else…

I remember something was wrong with Alice; she had knocked me out…

But I wasn't Alice…

Someone had changed into Alice, some kind of shape shifter. I remember who ever it really was had knocked me out…

She changed into someone and Angel had come…

Bella!

My eyes widened as I ran back to where I had first ran into her.

As I came closer and closer to where I first ran into her I saw something above the town's buildings, around where the castle is.

They looked almost like…

Flames?!

I gasped as I started running full speed towards the castle. As I ran through the streets I couldn't help but notice the smell of blood coming from every house. As I slowed down the littlest bit I noticed that ever door to every building and house was wide open. I slowed to a complete stop and I walked over to the closest house. As I walked closer and closer I noticed a strange smell.

Vampire.

I stalked slowly towards the open door just in case the vampire was to attack me.

As I neared closer to the door I heard a strange gurgling sound, as if someone was drinking something nosily. I touched the door lightly and pushed it slightly so I could peek through.

I had to hold in a gasp as I took in the room.

Five.

Five dead bodies lay spread out over the room. In the corner I saw a vampire hunched over another body.

I noticed the vampire was rather small, a female vampire. She was hunched over, latched onto the neck of the sixth body, making quick work of draining it.

I crept up behind her, going in slowly to kill her. I was so caught up in not making a sound that I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. I accidently ended up stepping on a glass bottle; it automatically crushed under my shoe.

The vampire immediately dropped the bottle and quickly turned around and charged at me before I could even see the persons face. Without a second thought, I charged as well. The vampire was very small so I didn't take long for me to disembody him or her. When I was finished, I finally looked down and saw who it was.

Jane.

I shook my head and reached over for a lighter laying on the table right next to me. I turned around in a full circle, looking for something to help burn the place down. As I looked behind me I noticed an alcohol bottle.

Perfect.

I broke the nozzle off the bottle and started pouring it all around the room. I backed up towards the door as I emptied the bottle. I flicked the lighted at dropped it. I jumped back as the fire started to consume the first floor, the second, then the whole building.

As I turned my head back to the direction that I was first going towards, I noticed that there was even more smoke flying up towards the sky.

I quickly took off as fast as I could go towards the smoke, hoping that the fire wasn't from disposing bodies weren't of anyone that I loved.

As I neared closer and closer to the smoke my sensitive nose was assaulted by the smell of burning flesh.

Yet again, like I had earlier, I was so intent on getting to my destination so quickly that I was paying attention to where I was going.

I rammed in to what seemed like a brick wall, except this wall was strong then me. I flew backward at a break neck speed and slammed into the ground, making a dent in the road. I shook my head slightly and slowly stood up, all while turning to see what I had rammed into.

A woman.

She was beautiful, but of course not more beautiful than Bella. She had long brown hair that shone slightly, catching the last rays of light from the now setting sun. She had a pale face but not as pale as a vampire. She looked about Bella's height. Actually, she looks like what Bella would look if she grew up. But something seemed off about her, there was something about her that just seemed unnatural about her. She almost had this kinda of white glow around her.

"Edward Cullen." She whispered, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Yes? And you?" I asked hesitantly, still wondering who she was.

She gave me a soft smile, "I see why she chose you." She whispered again, nodding towards me.

"Who are you?" I demanded, more forcefully then I had intended too.

Her eyes narrowed and her jaw locked. She blinked slowly and started walking towards me. As she walked, it looked as if her feet didn't even touch the ground. She raised her arm and I automatically flinched back from her touch.

Her gaze softened and she smirked slightly. "Oh hush, stay still and I'll show you…" She trailed off as she lifted her arm again and lightly touched my forehead.

I gasped as the images began playing through my head at hyper speed.

"_No! We have to leave her! Its best she doesn't know!"I saw the woman in front of me yell to a man. _

"_I don't care! I won't allow her to just run around not even knowing about us!" He yelled back even louder. _

"_She's better off without even her knowing…" She whispered, tears slowly making their way down her pale cheeks. _

A different one.

"_Where is she?! Where is my daughter?!" the woman in front of me shrieked. _

_I saw people running around in the night, all of them yelling franticly. _

_I heard someone run into the room and slam the door; it was the man from before. _

"_Where is Angel?! What happened?!" He asked her franticly._

Another.

_The woman was looking down at a house, it looked to be Charlie's house. _

"_Watch over her. You're her father now." She whispered. _

_I saw Charlie nod grimly to her. _

I gasped and shook my head. I looked up to woman but didn't see her anywhere. I quickly spun around looking for her, a million questions flying through my mind.

I about gave up of finding her after a few minutes of finding nothing.

"Watch over my daughter…" I heard a whispered, carried by the wind.

I nodded, determined and raced toward the castle, hoping I wasn't too late.

I burst through the trees and flew to my knees at the site in front of me.

No!

Rosalie was on her knees next to a fire as it burned the body of her husband.

Jasper was a statue next to small fire as it burned his love's body.

Esme sobbed as Carlisle's body was burned in the fire in front of her.

Bella…

I ran over to find her broken and bleeding body.

I felt for a pulse…

* * *

**Chappie chappie chappie!**

**Review review review!**

_**The woman was Bella's REAL mom and she showed Edward everything about her, how she's Angel, and how she has all the fake memories**_**. Also, Emmett, Alice, and Carlisle are all dead… but will they stay dead… Hmmm! **

_**Sorry guys but since I'm so close to the end of the story I'm not gonna give any more sneak peeks : /**_

**Only two more chapters and the story is done! **

**Cookie question: Do you think there's a pulse?!**

**No hint! Just guess!**

_**I'm sad to say that I didn't get the amount of reviews for Long Overdue that I wanted : ( but I will just update soon.**_

_**I'm gonna ask for at least 30 reviews this time guys!**_

_**Also, I'm looking for a good story to read! SO if it's your own story please lemme know which one… or just all of them please! Or if it's just a story that you really lyked! Lemme know!**_

**Questions??? LEMME KNOW!**

**Review perddy please!**


	32. Then I Fell

**Hola guys!**

**Winners of the twird96 cookies!**

**Stargazer-Look4Me**

**Eternal Love's Eclipse**

**Brown-eyed Innocence**

**SisterOfAnElvenWannabe**

**Natalia :) x x x x **

**Kkkj**

**Answer – Yes there is! Ha! Here ya go! (::) Yummmm!**

* * *

Bella's POV

"Emmett! Rosalie!" I cried, flinging myself at both of them. Emmett scooped me up and swung me around, after he was done and put me down Rose came over and embraced me tightly.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, still amazed by them here. I had been so caught up in the moment that I wasn't paying attention enough to remember that I had promised myself not to get caught up with anyone from my past.

My face fell as I reminded myself. I took a step back from them, and tried not to dry as I saw the look on both their faces, rejection. I had pushed Edward away and now I was doing the same thing with my big brother and sister.

Rose took a step towards me, "What's wrong Bella?" She asked confused, a look of pleading in her face.

Before I even got a chance to respond Emmett stepped forward and bowed his head, suddenly finding his shoes interesting. "I am so sorry Bella. We didn't know that it was you! I'm sorry…" He trailed off then lifted his head and looked at me with pleading eyes.

It took all my willpower not to just jump into both of their arms and cry with joy. _Don't get to attached Bella, don't get to attached Bella. _I chanted over and over in my mind.

My heart broke a little when I saw their faces when I just glared at them both. I didn't trust my voice in fear of me just ending up sobbing.

"Bella?" Emmett asked warily.

"Go away." I managed to growl out, my heart breaking more at the look on their faces. _It's for their own good._ I reminded myself.

Emmett stepped closer to me, arm's open wide, "Bella I didn't know!" He pleaded with me.

I looked at both of their faces and I knew I couldn't do this to them. I fell to my knees, sobbing into my hands. _I can't stay away, I can't do it…_ I thought to myself.

"Bella!" They both cried out and rushed over to my spot on the ground, kneeling down.

My head was in my heads while I was sobbing out, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I sobbed.

"Bella?" I heard Rose asked softly, "It's alright, it's okay." She whispered to me soothingly.

I shook my head. "No, no it's not." I said, mostly to myself.

_Bella? We don't have much time left… _I heard Amber warn me.

I abruptly stood up, startling Emmett and Rose. "I have to go." I said, trying to keep any emotion out of my voice.

I heard them both protest behind me but stopped all of a sudden. As I walked away, I felt something in the air, something felt odd, unnatural almost. I just shook it off and continued to the castle, leaving Rose and Emmett behind.

_Bella, your running out of time! _I heard Amber cry out to me. I stopped running and thought to myself, _Why am I running if I can fly? _

I shook my head and prepared to jump into the air. As I was flying, I looked down and gasped when I saw the many houses on fire. I noticed that if the fire got to the other houses, that the whole town and then city would end up being engulfed in flames. I paused for a second, floating in midair, thinking of what I could possible do to help.

_Water. _I heard Amber whispered in my head. Of course!

I looked around the surrounding area and saw no bodies of water at all. Frowning, I heard Amber whisper something again. _Look for the water Bella. _I looked around again, trying to see where the water was. A lake, pond, or stream. Nothing. But what I did notice was the fires growing more and more, the smoke was starting to drift up towards me in the air, choking me.

I flew forward but realized that in all of my pondering that I hadn't realized how out of hand the fires had gotten. Suddenly I was struck by an idea.

_Weather! _I thought, surprised I hadn't thought of it before. I raised my arms above my head and tried focusing on the training Amber had taught me. I looked up towards the sky and saw how the sky was beginning to darken, clouds starting to gather over head. I closed my eyes and tried to focus even more and I actually _felt _the water, hidden in the clouds. I slowly brought my hands down, palm down. I felt something wet land right on my nose. My face broke out in a grin as I realized that I really got it to rain. I looked down and saw that the fires stopped spreading everywhere. I grinned even more as I flew off, towards the castle once more.

As I landed on the ground, I let out a scream at the sight in front of me.

Esme was already on the ground, weeping in front of a fire. As was Jasper, completely still next to another fire.

I quickly glanced over the rest on the field and saw at least ten other fires burning.

Near the edge of the clearing, closest to the castle was Emmett and Rosalie, surrounded by at least twenty vampires. I ran toward the both of them as fast as I could but was too late. A vampire pounced on Emmett from behind and pulled both of his arms right off. Rose cried out and turned around to help her love but wasn't paying attention and a vampire quickly pounced on her from behind. Emmett saw the vampire and pushed her out of the way right in time. The vampire landed right on top of Emmett and torn his head of his body. Rose screamed her husband's name and fell to the ground as they burned his body.

I jumped onto the back of a vampire that was just about to pounce on Rose, who was still on the ground. Suddenly I felt something flow through me. A kind of energy, flowing through my blood. I went into a frenzy; I electrocuted five vampires, sending them flying backwards. I saw a pile of rocks off to the side, lifting my hands and quickly slicing through the air, I sent them hurling towards another five vampires, all of them disappearing under the rocks. As I attacked the vampires, throwing rocks and electrocuting them, I wasn't paying attention to the other vampires behind me. They attacked me, ripping and tearing at my clothes, then through my flesh. But I was so mad, caught up that I didn't even feel any of the pain.

I stopped for a moment.

I looked around and saw the dead bodies of the vampires. I knew I had already used too much of my strength but I also knew that it wasn't over until they burned. I raised my arms slowly, using my remaining strength; I dug deep into myself and felt the faintest park in me. Using that spark, I tried to channel it into power, lighting my hands on fire I waved my hands towards each vampire's body. A small flame jumped from my hands to each body, catching it on fire. I was still for a moment, as the bodies burned.

I looked over and saw Esme, Jasper, and Rose all looking at me with wide eyes. I wanted to go over to each of them, try to help Carlisle, Alice, and Emmett. Just try to do something for them…

But as I tried to take a step forward, I collapsed. I rolled onto my back and looked down at myself.

I gasped at the damage the vampires had done to me. I barely had any clothes covering me anymore, I had so many tears in my clothes they were mere scrapes now. Claw makes covered my body, so much that couldn't tell where one ended and another started. I was covered in my own blood, so much that I was surprised that I hadn't already blacked out or died from blood loss.

I tried to crawl over to Rose, who was closest, but couldn't move. I looked up and saw that none of them were facing me. I tried to make some kind of noise to alert them but couldn't make a sound.

I tried to move but I couldn't feel my legs, arms, or any part of my body.

I blacked out.

I felt someone shaking me, crying my name, trying to get me to wake up.

_Bella… Bella… Bella you need to wake up… _I heard a female voice whisper in my mind, but I knew it want Amber.

_Go back to him... Go back to him Angel… Always remember that I love you… I love you my daughter… _The voice whispered, I saw a flash of a person, a beautiful woman…

"Bella please!" I heard someone sob to me.

I looked back at the woman, _I will always love you… my daughter… _

I bolted awake, sitting up quickly but was held back by a pair of cold arms wrapped around me.

"Oh my god Bella, don't ever do that again…" The person holding me whispered.

I groaned, I couldn't feel any part of my body.

"Bella…" The person whispered again.

I opened my eyes slowly and gasped when I saw Edward.

I tried turning my head a little and was surprised when I didn't feel any pain or anything at all.

I noticed Rose, Esme, and Jasper looking down at me. I looked past them and saw the fires still burning.

"Edward…" I whispered, trying to lift my arms and point towards the fires.

If I could just get over there… Maybe… Just maybe…

"Yes I know Bella." Edward said, whispering again.

I started to shake my head but stopped when my vision began to swim. I pointed to the closet fire, which was Emmett I think.

Edward's brow furrowed as he tried to figure out what I wanted. I tried to speak but my throat felt like it really was on fire.

I tried once again to croak out a plea. Realization dawned on Edwards face as he tried to pick me up as gently as possible. The moment he touched me, I felt it, almost as if he were burning me. I tried not to show the pain I was in but I guess I didn't hide it to well as Edward began to set me down again. I noticed we where only a few more feet from Emmett's ashes. I shook my head again and pointed. My head began to swim and I knew that if I didn't work fast that I would end up passing out.

And I knew that I wouldn't wake up again.

Edward just frowned and picked me up again and started walking towards Emmett's ashes once again. He sat me down on the ground right in front of what used to be Emmett and took a step back. That's when I noticed that Carlisle's and Alice's ashes were only a few feet away.

_I can do this… I know I can…_

I closed my eyes and dug deep down into myself, like I had earlier but deeper than that. I found my last spark of power and tried to draw it to the surface.

I was on my knees now; I raised my hands in front of me, one towards Emmett's ashes and the other Carlisle. I let out about a third of my power flow towards Emmett's ashes, another third to Carlisle, and the last to Alice.

I heard a few gasps behind me and someone saying something but I just couldn't focus on what they were saying at all.

I felt myself begin to fall forward but was stopped by a pair of cold arms wrapping themselves around my waist.

I heard cries of joy and people laughing and I figured that what I had done worked.

_My job is done… _I thought to myself with a smile.

_I hope to see you in the future Angel…_ I heard Amber whisper in my mind to me.

I heard someone else, the voice I had heard before, the beautiful woman, _you have done me proud my child. Don't forget that your father and I love you, we always have. We did what we did because we thought that it was best for you. I hope to see you again one day my daughter… _

I heard someone yelling out to someone.

The darkness became heavier and heavier until I could no longer keep it at bay.

"I love you Edward." I whispered before I could fall into the waiting darkness.

I felt a pair of lips on my neck…

Then I fell…

* * *

**Just the epilogue then I'm done! Then I'm gonna do a chappie for stats and maybe something about a sequel!**

**Explanation – Bella's real mother came and visited Emmett and Rose, Alice and Jasper, and Esme and Carlisle. So they all know about her being Angel and what she can do. Bella brought Emmett, Alice, and Carlisle back to life with her Healing powers, but remember that she can't heal herself! Only others! **

**Cookie question – You think Bella' dead??? **

**Hint – make sure you read hat last part **_**really **_**good!**

**Just wondering – Has anyone started school yet??? I start September 1****st**** 2009! 8****th**** grade! Yay! Just wondering if anyone else has! I actually wanna go back… Yea I know… scary… but then when we start having to do work I wonder 'why did I ever wanna come back here…?!' Just wondering!**

_**I will update Long Overdue once I'm done with Broken Records!**_

_**LEMME KNOW FOR QUESTIONS!!!**_

**Also I have revised my one shot for Twilight! Called 'ily' ! check it out for me perddy please??? **

**Review please!**

**(Hoping to break 700 here! =D )**


	33. Epilogue

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY Brown-eyed Innocence!!!** **Sorry I'm a little late… Hehe. Her birthday was September 2****nd****, so happy b day! **

**Winner's of twirds cookies!**

**Angstar54**

**Brown-eyed Innocence**

**Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale.**

**Stargazer-Look4Me**

**Keels**

**Lovingmailiaf**

**Obsessed Cullen disorder**

**Xxsnowgirlxx**

**MrsBeccaCullen**

**Mini-ish**

**Darkfaiire**

**AllisonInterrupted**

**-Dreamer-Laughter-Lover-**

**Stacie23103**

**AtlantisCat101**

**MissJackieMac**

**FlowerPetalsToTheWind**

**Nadid4321**

**Raven-Alexanderia-Madison1416**

**Natalia :)**

**Eternal Love's Eclipse**

_**Can everyone do me a favor please? Can you just message me or put in a review or whatever, when everyone was turned? Lyke, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, James *Is that in any of the books…?*, And EVERYONE else please??? It's for Long Overdue!**_

* * *

Edward's POV

Six Months Later

"You may now kiss the bride." I ducked my head down and quickly attached my lips to hers.

The cheers broke out as we kissed.

We separated and both turned towards the small crowd. Grins on all of their faces.

As we made our way down the steps and towards the car, I thought back to the last six months.

I remembered Bella being changed by me, her cries and screams of pain. It was one of the hardest things I had ever done in my life.

Thankfully she didn't have any of the powers she didn't have while she was Angel. Only her mental shield.

The Volturi were dead and gone, thankfully. But for some reason I couldn't help but feel like we were forgetting someone…

Learning about who Bella really is from her mother. All of us, my family, Bella's parents, and I all agreed that it would be best if Bella's mother just erased everything up to when we had first left her. Bella would have the fake memories but at least then she wouldn't have to deal with everything else.

"Don't ever leave me." I heard Bella murmur against my chest at I carried her to our new house.

My heart clenched. "Never." _Again._ I thought to myself. I knew that it was wrong, having Bella's mother erase the memories of my family and I leaving her. _What would she think if she ever found out?_ A voice in the back of my mind asked. _She won't. _I thought confidently.

"Take me Edward." She whispered against my neck as I lay her on our bed.

I smiled.

The next morning when I walked back into our bedroom I saw her out on the balcony, staring at the clouds as they slowly drifted by.

I walked up behind her wrapped my arms around her waist. She jumped as my arms came in contact with her body.

I frowned but shook it off. "What are you looking at?" I asked her softly, laying my head on her shoulder.

"The sky." She said with a frown.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

She simple shook her head. "I don't know why but… I feel like I should be up there." She frowned again.

"Up in the sky? Doing what?" I asked jokingly.

"Flying." She whispered quietly.

* * *

Bella's POV

The past six months with Edward have been the best time in my life. Though, I do sometimes feel like I'm missing something, like parts of my life are just wrong, they don't fit in with the big picture. I can tell that our family is hiding something from me. They've been so careful with me. Carefully watching what they say and do. As if they slipped up just one time…

I had woken up from being in so much pain. I remember the flames, but nothing before that. Edward had told me that I had been turned into vampire like how I always wanted but there was something in his eyes when he said it to me, something that just wasn't right…

I try to think back to my life before but come up with a blank. I told Edward this but he just told me it was normal for newborn vampires not to remember their human lives.

One day, Edward was out hunting. I had just decided to stay home alone. I know he didn't like it but left without me anyway.

Once Edward had ran off, I turned around to go back into the house when something caught my eye. A rather large tree was right near our door.

Confused I walked over to it. This wasn't here when we moved in… And we haven't been here long enough for something like this to be here. But I do remember when we did first move in that there was a little tiny tree there, not even half a foot tall. The large tree here now was at least a good three feet tall. I remember walking up to it a few days ago and noticing how small it was. I touched it.

Frowning, I went back into the house.

Something's not right with what everyone's telling me… there not telling me something…

I walked into our office and up to the computer.

I logged on and pulled up the internet. I typed in 'Google' into the search engine and hit enter.

Then window popped up and I typed in 'Isabella Marie Swan' and hit search.

_You're just being paranoid. _I scolded myself.

A few links and images popped up on screen.

I gasped as the memories started flooding back…

* * *

**Might do sequel. Lemme no if anyone has ideas. Will always give credit. **

_**Can everyone do me a favor please? Can you just message me or put in a review or whatever, when everyone was turned? Lyke, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, James *Is that in any of the books…?*, And EVERYONE else please??? It's for Long Overdue!**_


End file.
